Dont you miss me?
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH6 UP! BinSuk (Kim woobin & Lee Jongsuk) FF/...apa kau tahu bahwa ada tempat lain yang bisa kau tinggali? Kau tahu tempat dimana kau akan mati beribu kali jika kau kehilangan tempat itu? Dimana tempat itu? Jika kau pernah menemukannya dan kehilangannya sekarang… tidakkah kau merindukannya?/M/MPREG/DLDR/RNR... Annyeong ini couple fav ku, yang kemaren minta ffnya, happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't You Miss Me?**

**By: Kim Eun Seob**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Fb: Mirna Kim Eun Seob**

**Bbm: 799413ec**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BinSuk Couple here!**

**Kim Woo Bin and Lee Jong Suk**

**RATE M**

**MPREG**

**ANGST**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM FF INI SALING BERHUBUNGAN DIDUNIA NYATA. JADI JANGAN MERASA HERAN JIKA ADA NAMA_NAMA ARTIS TERKENAL LAINNYA YANG MUNCUL. KARENA LEE JONG SUK DAN KIM WOO BIN MEMANG DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA.**

**HAPPY READING ALL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Apa yang kau cari didunia yang kejam ini selain tempat untuk bertahan dari kerasnya kekejaman itu? Tempat yang bisa membuatmu setidaknya bisa bernapas barang sedikit saja sekedar untuk melepas penat. Kadang kau akan menemukan tempat itu dalam satu hal yang benar-benar berupa tempat tinggal, tapi… apa kau tahu bahwa ada tempat lain yang bisa kau tinggali? Kau tahu tempat dimana kau akan mati beribu kali jika kau kehilangan tempat itu? Dimana tempat itu? Jika kau pernah menemukannya dan kehilangannya sekarang… tidakkah kau merindukannya?

.

.

.

**Kim Eun Seob Present**

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus kaca memasuki kamar yang berisikan dua makhluk yang kini berbaring nyaman diatas kasur tipis layaknya selimut tebal. Seorang namja tampan dengan wajah dinosaurusnya yang menyeramkan kini sibuk memandangi sang special namjachingu yang masih tertidur lelap. Dia tahu ini hari minggu, jadi dia tidak akan tega membangunkan kekasihnya yang tampak begitu kelelahan. Ah! Ya kalian pasti bingung karena penulis menyebutkan **namja yang memiliki special namjachingu**. Ya, mereka adalah pasangan gay. Jangan kaget lagi ne!

"Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan eoh?" tanya namja bermata setajam dinosaurus itu pada kekasihnya sambil membetulkan selimut kekasihnya. Sesekali dia terkikik melihat mulut kekasihnya yang terbuka. Uke nya memang ajaib. Bagaimana bisa ada namja cantik yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka? "Kekeke~~~" sang seme mulai iseng, diambilnya handphone disamping bantalnya dan langsung memotret wajah aneh sang uke ketika tidur.

JPRET

JPRET

JPRET

JPRET

"Eunnggghhhh…" sang uke mulai melenguh karena mendengar suara berisik didekat telinganya. Perlahan mata bening itu terbuka dan menatap bingung seme-nya yang terkikik geli sambil memegang handphone dan mengarahkan handphone tersebut didepan wajahnya. 'Tunggu! Handphone?' pikirnya mencerna maksud semenya. Sontak matanya membulat begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

JPRET

"KIM WOO BIN!" pekiknya dan langsung membuat seme-nya yang bernama Kim Woo Bin itu beranjak dari kasurnya dengan tawa menggelegar miliknya. "YAK! KEMARIKAN HANDPHONE-NYA!" pekiknya geram.

"SHIREO!" Woo Bin langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"YAK! Aiiissshhh si brengsek itu… aiiissshhhh"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan kepala Woo Bin yang muncul dari sana. "Lee Jong Sukkie~~~ mau mandi bersama?" panggilnya dengan memamerkan handphone-nya disamping wajahnya sendiri dnegan satu alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

"YAK!"

BRUK

CKLEK

"Aiiissshhh bajingan brengsek itu- aissshhh jinca huweeee aku pasti jelek sekali tadi" umpat sang uke yang bernama Lee Jong Suk itu kesal setelah melempar bantalnya kepintu kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Woo Bin yang langsung menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Binosaurus! Dimana noonamu?" tanya Jongsuk yang tengah menyantap ramen aka sarapannya, buatan namjachingunya yang kini berdecih kesal disebrang meja makan.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku Binosaurus. Kau tidak tahu dinosaurus itu seperti apa kalau marah"

"Biar saja! Memang kau bisa marah padaku? Coba saja kalau berani" tantang Jongsuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Woobin, membuat Woobin berdecih malas.

"Ne aku tidak akan berani. Mana mungkin aku marah pada namja yang sangat kucintai ini eoh?" ujar Woobin yang memasang wajah sok imutnya.

"hahahaaaa sumpah kau semakin jelek hahahaa"

"Aiiissshhh jinca!" decih Woobin kesal. "Noona tidur dirumah halmoni di Busan" lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongsuk yang sebelumnya. Jongsuk hanya mengangguk mengerti dan meneruskan makannya.

"Makan yang pelan sayang"

SPRUUTTT

"Uhuk uhuk" Jongsuk tersedak mendengar penuturan Woobin.

"Aigooo gwencana?" Woobin terlihat begitu khawatir dan langsung mendekati kekasihnya dengan menyodorkan segelas air putih. Jongsuk-pun langsung meminumnya secepat mungkin.

"BINO! Kenapa kau semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini eoh?" tanya Jongsuk hati-hati. Woobin langsung duduk disamping Jongsuk dan mengelap sisa air didekat mulut Jongsuk dengan tangannya.

"Aneh bagaimana heum?" bisiknya dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang Jongsuk. Sontak pipi Jongsuk memerah mendapat perlakuan manis itu.

"Eunngg kau eumm jadi lebih agak eummm roman…tis?"

TUK

"Awww" pekik Jongsuk pelan karena sendok yang mendarat didahinya. "Appo" ringisnya pelan.

"Aku kan memang romantic dari dulu. Kau saja yang tidak mengakuinya" sombong Woobin.

"Aiissshhh jinca!" sungut Jongsuk.

CHUP

"Jangan memonyongkan bibirmu seperti itu. Aku jadi bernafsu kekeke~~~ foto tadi dikamar juga lumayan membuatku bernafsu"

"YAK! Hammpphhh" Jongsuk tak bisa melanjutkan sumoah serapahnya karena Woobin langsung menyambar bibirnya kasar. Kalau sudah seperti itu bagaimana bisa Jongsuk melawan Woobin yang jelas lebih bessar darinya.

BRUK

"AWW!"

.

.

.

Woobin turun dari motor ducati hitam nya dan memasuki gedung bertuliskan "SIDUS SPORT". Ya, itu adalah gedung olahraga terbesar di Seoul Korea. Gedung dimana para athlete besar bermunculan. Wajah Woobin tampak berseri-seri memasuki gedung besar itu. stelah ber-this and that dnegan kekasihnya, handphone-nya bergetar dan menunjukkan pesan bahwa dia dipinta menuju gedung itu.

"WOOBIN AH!" seru seorang namja 30-an yang meminta Woobin segera ikut dnegannya.

"NE! KANG SAJANGNIM!" Woobin dengan semangat berlari mengikuti pelatihnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jongsuk duduk tak tenang didepan ruangan sebuah klinik kecil didekat rumah Woobin. Jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lipat saat lawan bicara disebelahnya terus mengungkapkan fakta-fakta akan sesuatu.

"Ji- jincayo?" tanya Jongsuk gugup sambil memperhatikan ibu muda yang duduk didsebelahnya.

"Ne… sebelum aku tahu kalau aku hamil, anakku sering membuatku mual dan memuntahkan apapun yang kumakan. Aigooo jinca. Istrimu pasti juga kesulitan dimasa kehamilannya kan? Kau harus terus memperhatikannya ne. Yeoja hamil itu butuh perhatian lebih. Ya sudah, itu saja nasehatku. Aigoo kasian sekali istrimu sampai keklinikpun tidak bisa. Anak kalian pasti nakal sekali mengingat kalian sudah menikah diusia semuda ini hahaaa" goda yeoja itu.

"N-ne" angguk Jongsuk. "Gomawoo ahjumma" Jongsuk membungkuk hormat. jOngsuk memandang nanar yeoja yang barusan pergi itu. didepannya kini terlihat sepasang suami istri dan beberapa ibu muda yang tampak membawa perut besar mereka keklinik ini. Perlahan tangan Jongsuk menyentuh perutnya sendiri. ada senyum dibibirnya, namun juga ada keraguan dihatinya. 'Apa aku hamil? Ahhh semoga tidak. tapi tanda-tandanya dan test pack itu…'

"Haaahhh" desahnya malas.

"Lee Jong Suk" panggil seorang perawat yang kelaur dari dalam ruangan itu membawa absen nama pasiennya.

"Ne!" ragu, Jongsuk tetap memasuki ruangan itu untuk mengetahui hasil tes dari klinik itu. Mual-mual yang dialaminya benar-benar tidak mampu diatasinya lagi. bahkan dia mulai merasa merepotkan Woobin-nya saat dia sering demam dna jatuh pingsan.

"Jongsuk shi! Silakan duduk" seru dokter yang tersenyum manis pada jOngsuk yang tampak gugp dan khawatir jika yang dipikirkannya itu benar. Jongsuk hanya mengangguk dna duduk ditempat yang disediakan.

"Ekhem… sejujurnya… aku agak ragu. Tapi ini sudah dua minggu semenjak kau kemari dan memintaku untuk melakukan tes ini. Jujur, aku juga terkejut dengan kejadian semacam ini. Apa kau gay?" Jongsuk hanya menagngguk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Haaahhh aku sempat tertarik padamu aigooo. Jadi benar kau gay" keluh yeoja ber name tag Kwon Yuri itu.

"Mianhae" Jongsuk membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hahhaaa jinca gwencana… untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Hahahaa"

"Bisa kau beritahu aku langsung hasil tesnya?"

"Hahaaa kau penasaran sekali ne? Santai saja. iNi bukan pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi"

"Maksudnya?"

"Chukkaeyooo… kau hamil 2 bulan keke~~~ aku sedikit kecewa kau hamil. Tapi, aku harap kau bersedia menjodohkan anakmu denganku nanti hahhaaaaa" goda Yuri.

TES

"O- OMO! Mianhae aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menangis eoh? Jeongmal mianhae~~~" sesal Yuri saat melihat genangan air dipipi Jongsuk.

"Go- gomawo" ujar Jongsuk membungkuk hormat dan membawa surat keterangan hasil tes itu keluar dari klinik itu.

Jongsuk terus menangis. pikirannya kacau. Bagaimana jika dan bagaimana jika menjadi satu-satunya pertayaan yang muncul dikepalanya. Bagaimana jika Woobin jijik padanya? Bagaimana jika Woobin akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, bagaimana jika semua orang tahu jika dia dan Woobin adalah sepasang gay yang punya anak? Bagaimana jika keluarga Woobin tahu? Bagaimana jika dan bagaimana jika. Hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan saat ini. Masalahnya adalah… mereka bahkan baru akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan di Gyeonggido senior high school. Lagi… Jongsuk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

TEEETTTT

Jongsuk menekan bell pagar rumah Woobin yang begitu kecil. Woobin hanya tinggal dengan noona-nya dirumah karena nyonya Kim dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakitnya. Cita-cita Woobin adalah menjadi pemain bole terkenal sesuai dengan harapan sang eomma. Langit sudah semakin menggelap semenjak Jongsuk merenungkan apa yang harus dia katakana pada Woobin, bahkan resleting tas sekolahnya tak terkait dengan benar.

KRIEEETTT

"Masuklah… Woobin masih mandi" ujar Kim Sandara aka noona dari Woobin. Noonanya sangat cantik, garis keturunan yang baik menurut Jongsuk jika mengingat betapa tampannya Woobin.

"Gomawo" ujar Jongsuk dna langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Tanpa dia sadar sesuatu jatuh dari tasnya.

Sandara yang biasa dipanggil Dara itu menatap aneh pada lipatan kertas yang jatuh dari tas Jongsuk. Awalnya dia akan memberikannya pada Jongsuk, namun saat tangannya menyentuh kertas itu, dua buah kata tercetak tebal membuat rasa penasarannya muncul. **MALE PREGNANT**. Dara melihat kebelakang dimana Jongsuk sudah menghilang dari pintu.

"Lee Jong Suk, delapan belas tahun, namja, positive hamil. Male Pregnant Case" sontak mulut Dara membuka lebar setelah membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu. "OMO! Ba- bagaimana bisa? De- dengan siapa? Woo- Woobin? Woobin tidak mungkin gay kan?" tiba-tiba ingatan Dara kembali kepada kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum mereka pulang kerumah dan Jongsuk datang kerumah mereka.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Annyeonghaseyoo~~~~ Eommaa gaaaaa noona gaaaaa~~~" racau Woobin dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah Dara lihat seumur hidupnya saat memasuki ruangan eomma mereka. Setidaknya ini pertama kalinya Woobin tertawa selebar itu jika bukan dengan Jongsuk. Namja yang menurut Dara adalah sahabat karib dongsaengnya.

"Eiii anakku yang tampan sepertinya senang sekali…" goda nyonya Kim yang duduk bersandar diranjang pesakitannya. "Tidakkah ingin berbagi dengan kami eoh?" sungut nyonya Kim yang membuat Dara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah eomma dan adiknya.

"aku takut eomma jantungan jika mendengarnya hahaaaa" ejek Woobin.

"Aigooo" decih nyonya Kim.

"Woobinniee~~~" tegur Dara agar adiknya berhenti bicara sembarangan.

"Ini!" Woobin menyerahkan amplop yang sudah dirobek ditepinya pada eommanya. Sontak nyonya kim dan Dara cengo melihat amplop itu. "Baca saja aissshhhh" decih Woobin. Sontak membuat Dara segera mengambil kertas dalam amplop itu dan mulai membacanya.

"EOMMA! WOOBIN AKAN IKUT PERTANDINGAN SEPAK BOLA KE SEOUL!" seru dara teramat senang.

"OMO! Aiiisshhh hiks… cita-citamu tercapai sekarang eoh? Hiks… chukkaeyooo nae adeul. Biar eomma memelukmu hiks…" dan Woobin langsung menghambur memeluk eommanya yang menderita kanker paru-paru itu.

"Gomawooo" bisik Woobin ditelinga eommanya. Dara yang melihat eomma dan adiknya berpelukkan tak mau kalah juga. Dia langsung ikut berpelukan bersama dua orang yang paling disayanginya didunia ini.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aku harus menanyakannya pada Jongsuk" Dara menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan shock. "Kalau benar Woobin appa dari bayi itu, ini bukan hal yang benar" Darapun beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sementara itu dikamar Woobin, Jongsuk duduk bersandar pada dinding kamar itu. Woobin baru saja keluar kamar mandi dan langsung tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya sudah duduk manis dikamarnya. Jongsuk yang melihat Woobin tersenyum jadi ikut tersenyum walau agak kaku.

"Kau tidur disini lagi malam ini?" tanya Woobin sambil memakai baju tidurnya.

"Woobin ah… ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ujar Jongsuk pelan. Ada ragu dihatinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang akan terdengar tidak normal dan menggelikan itu. mendengar nada suara Jongsuk yang tidak biasanya, Woobin mempercepat tangannya memasang kancing piyama tidurnya dan langsung menghampiri Jongsuk, lalu duudk dihadapan Jongsuk dnegan pandangan khwatir saat melihat keringat yang mengalir dari tiap sudut dahi kekasihnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Woobin sambil mengelap keringat Jongsuk dengan handuk yang menggantung dibahunya. "Aigooo keringatmu banyak sekali haahhhh kau ini selalu saja banyak bermain. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan… belajarlah ne!" tegur Woobin.

"Woobin ah~~~"

"Eiiitttssss kau harus dengar berita bahagia dariku dulu" potong Woobin.

"Mwo?" tanya Jongsuk datar.

"Aku… AKU AKAN DIKIRIM KE SEOUL UNTUK PERTANDINGAN SEPAK BOLA! JIKA MENANG AKU AKAN MASUK KE UNIVERSITAS OLAHRAGA TERBAIK DI JEPANG! Kyaaaaaaa!" Woobin menghambur mengacak-acak rambut Jongsuk untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagianya.

"Je- Jepang?" tanya Jongsuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang dianggap Woobin hanya karena terharu.

"Ne! Aigooo akhirnya cita-citaku tercapai ne! Nah sekarang giliranmu! Apa yang ingin kau katakana eoh?" seru Woobin senang.

"Woobin ah… a- aku ha-"

BRAK

"YAK! JONGSUK AH! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI KALAU KAU AKAN MENIKAH SETELAH LULUS EOH? AIGOOOO" seru Dara dan langsung menarik Jongsuk untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya layaknya adik sendiri. sedangkan Jongsuk dan Woobin menatap tak percaya pada apa yang Dara katakan.

"Ikut aku keluar sebentar" bisik Dara pada Jongsuk yang shock mendengar kabar tidak benar itu dari mulut Dara. Jongsuk hanya mengikuti kemauan Dara yang menatapnya agak sinis. Jujur, Jongsuk sedang tidak dalam mode untuk berani menatap pada Woobin yang entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. "Kau tetap disini ya saeng! Awas mengintip!" segera Dara menarik Jongsuk keluar dari kamar Woobin.

.

.

.

"Noona kau bercan-"

PLAK

Sontak Jongsuk membulatkan mata tak percaya saat Dara menamparnya keras. Memang tidak sesakit saat namja meninju wajahnya, tapi… ditampar tanpa alasan yang jelas benar-benar menghancurkan harga diri bukan?

"Jangan bilang kalau anak yang kau kandung itu adalah anak Woobin kami" pernyataan yang sukses membuat Jongsuk merasa jantungnya sudah hilang entah kemana. "Ini terjatuh tadi" Draa memberikan kertas milik Jongsuk.

"Ta- tapi-"

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Woobin jika eomma dan masyarakat tahu kalau kalian berdua gay? Eomma bisa mati! Arra? Bagaimana bisa kau menjebak Woobin dalam dunia kotormu eoh? Hiks… wae?" desis Dara tak terima dengan pa yang tidak diketahuinya dari Jongsuk dna Woobin.

"…"

"Woobin sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicita-citakannya dan kau akan menghancurkan impiannya hanya karena anak yang akan mati menahan malu jika tahu eommanya seorang namja. Begitu?"

"…"

"Jangan katakana apapun pada Woobin tentang hal memalukan ini. Kau tahu betapa menjijikannya dirimu dimataku sekarang? Aku benar-benar menyesal menganggapmu adikku. Aku benci padamu!"

"…"

"Pergilah dari kehidupan kami. Katakan pada Woobin bahwa apa yang ingin kau katakana adalah sama seperti apa yang aku katakan. Jebal hiks…jebal…jangan hancurkan impian Woobin dan eomma kami hiks…" lirih Dara memohon pada Jongsuk.

TES

Jongsuk dnegan cepat menghapus air mata yang jatuh begitu saja dari matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Dara bagaikan batu besar yang menghantam keras kepalanya hingga rasanya mau mati. Pasalnya yang dikatakan Dra memang benar. Melahirkan anak itu sama saja dnegan membunuh semua orang terdekatnya perlahan-lahan. Apalagi appa-nya yang harus banting tulang hanya untuk menyekolahkannya. Dia dan Woobin memang bukan berasal dari kalangan berada. Jika anak itu lahir, maka mungkin hidup mereka hanyalah kepingan receh yang terbuang dijalanan.

"Jebaaalll hiks…" mohon Dara lagi.

"Arra… aku hanya akan pulang sekarang. Nonna katakana saja apa yang bisa meyakinkan Woobin tentang pernikahanku yang noona karang. Aku pergi sekarang. Annyeong" ujar Jongsuk terburu-buru seperti orang linglung dengan air mata yang terus jatuh dari matanya. Jngsuk membungkuk hormat dan bergegas pergi dari rumah Dara.

Hatinya sangat sakit, sakit sekali mendengar semua penuturan Dara. Semuanya benar, apa yang dikatakan Dara sangat benar. Begini… apakah akan lebih baik? "Hiks… appa hiks… mianhae…".

.

.

.

"mana noona tahu! Tadi appa-nya menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa Jongsuk harus pulang karena pengantin wanitanya memintanya untuk fitting baju pernikahan. Apa dia belum mengataknnya padamu?. Appa-nya bilang dia akan bilang sendiri padamu. Aissshhh jinca" racau Dara dengan tangannya yang sibuk meracik makanan.

"Noona… APA BENAR SEMUA ITU?!"

PLAK

"kau berteriak padaku seperti ini hanya karena Jongsuk? Memangnya siapa dia? Dia hanya temanmu. Aku keluargamu. Apa yang salah jika Jongsuk akan menikah? Harusnya kau ikut merayakan kabar bahagia ini. Kenapa kau malah marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini eoh?" pekik Dara tertahan. Namun yang dia dapatkan justru Woobin yang keluar tanpa pamit padanya. "YAK! WOOBIN AH!" jeritnya frustasi. "aaaaaaarrgggggghhhhhhhh".

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

TOK

TOK

Berkali-kali Woobin mengetuk pintu rumah Jongsuk. Hingga seorang namja paruh baya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah appa dari Jongsuk keluar membuka pintu rumah. "Wae?".

"Apa Jongsuk ada didalam?"

"Dia belum pulang dari semalam. Bukankah dia tidur dirumahmu semalam?"

"Ah kalau begitu, mungkin Jongsuk hanya jalan-jalan. Mianhae mengganggumu. Mian"

"Ne"

BRAK

Pintu tertutup keras. Woobin tak perduli, yanga da dalam pikirannya hanya Jongsuk dan Jongsuk. Hingga dia mengingat tempat yang mungkin didatangi Jongsuk.

.

.

.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"YAK! LEBIH KERAS BODOH!" umpat Jongsuk yang sudah terkapar dikolong jembatan dimana tempat para komplotannya berkumpul.

"Jongsuk ah! Kau yakin? Kau bahkan sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Kau yakin masih ingin kami pukuli?" tanya salah satu dari 3 orang teman Jongsuk.

"Baboya? Bukankah ini cara kita merayakan suatu keberhasilan? Aku akan menikah bodoh! Bukankah ini kabar bahagia? Hahahaaa" tawa Jongsuk hambar dnegan darah dan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Aiiissshhhh arra!" mereka akan memukul Jongsuk kembali namun-

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISANA?" pekik Woobin yang langsung membuat mereka tenang karena setidaknya tidak akan membuat Jongsuk mati malam ini. Jujur, mereka juga khawatir dengan gelagat JOngsuk yang aneh malam ini.

"Untunglah kau datang" mereka mengucapkan rasa syukurnya karena Woobin datang. Karena mereka tahu kalau Woobin adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan membuat Jongsuk menghentikan kelakuan bodohnya.

"Woooaaa hahahaaa Woobin akan mengikuti lomba sepak bola hahhaaaa… Hajar dia sekarang! PALLI!" titah Jongsuk.

"Ta- tapi dia bukan anggota dari kita. Dia temanmu kan?"

"PALLI! ATAU KAU MATI MALAM INI!"

"LEE JONG SUK!" berang Woobin.

"Arra jika itu maumu" ujar mereka.

Selanjutnya Jongsuk hanya terperangah melihat Woobin sedang saling baku hantam dengan anak buahnya. Woobin memang bukan anggota gang mereka, tapi bela diri yang dimiliki Woobin tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Tapi satu lawan 4, apa akan menang?

"YAK! KIM WOO BIN! CHUKKAEYOO!" seru Jongsuk setelah susah payah berdiri. Tangannya sudah siap memukul Woobin bersama ketiga temannya.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Benar bukan? 1 lawan 4 tak akan menang. Woobin dengan muka babak belur diwajahnya dan memar ditubuhnya menatap sendu pada Jongsuk yang tersenyum hambar padanya. "Chukkaeyooo Woobin ah… Ini perayaan untukmu"

BUGH

"ARGK" pekik Woobin tertahan menahan sakit saat lututnya diinjak begitu kuatnya oleh Jongsuk.

"Jongsuk. Kenapa kau menginjak kakinya?" kaget yang lain. Bagaimana dnegan Jongsuk? Jongsuk juga tak mengerti kenapa dia harus menginjak kuat sisi lutut Woobin. Bahkan mereka bisa mendengar suara retak dari sana.

"A- aku- mianhae… aku-"

"Jongsuk ah aku akan menelpon ambulance. Woobin terlihat sangat kesakitan!" seru temannya yang semakin menatap aneh pada Jongsuk yang aneh mala mini.

"Bajingan brengsek! Apa ini yang kau sebut perayaan?" Woobin menangis tertahan menahan rasa sakit dikakinya terlebih hatinya. Apa yang dilakukan jOngsuk benar-benar diluar batas logikanya.

"Woo- Woobin a- aku tidak sengaja a- aku"

"Aku membencimu. Sampai matipun aku tak akan sudi melihatmu lagi. Brengsek!" desis Woobin.

Jongsuk tertegun dengan umpatan yang didengarnya langsung dari mulut Woobin. Beginikah rasanya saat seseorang menyebutmu 'Brengsek?', terlebih jika itu orang yang tidak seharusnya kau lukai separah ini?

Suara sirine ambulance menyadarkan teman-teman Jongsuk bahwa mereka harus segera pergi dari sini jika tidak ingin mendekam dipenjara. "JONGSUK! CEPAT!" seru teman-temannya sambil menarik tubuh Jongsuk.

"Mi- mianhae" ucapan terakhir dari Jongsuk yang merubah segalanya.

TBC…

Kyaaaa akhirnya tercapai juga bikin ff BinSuk couple

Semoga kalian suka ne…

See you in next chap! Annyeooonnggg #kedip-kedip

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't You Miss Me?**

**By: Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Mirna Kim Eun Seob**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 799413ec**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BinSuk Couple here!**

**Kim Woo Bin and Lee Jong Suk**

**RATE M**

**MPREG**

**ANGST**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM FF INI SALING BERHUBUNGAN DIDUNIA NYATA. JADI JANGAN MERASA HERAN JIKA ADA NAMA_NAMA ARTIS TERKENAL LAINNYA YANG MUNCUL. KARENA LEE JONG SUK DAN KIM WOO BIN MEMANG DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA.**** Anak mereka itu PARK BO YOUNG ya, yang maen HOT YOUNG BLOODS. Bukan LEE BO YOUNG. OK?! Cuma karena nama Jongsuk itu Lee Jongsuk, jadi Park Boyoung ganti marga Lee… ^^**

**HAPPY READING ALL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**Park Bo Young as Lee Bo Young/Kim Bo Young**

Apa yang kau cari didunia yang kejam ini selain tempat untuk bertahan dari kerasnya kekejaman itu? Tempat yang bisa membuatmu setidaknya bisa bernapas barang sedikit saja sekedar untuk melepas penat. Kadang kau akan menemukan tempat itu dalam satu hal yang benar-benar berupa tempat tinggal, tapi… apa kau tahu bahwa ada tempat lain yang bisa kau tinggali? Kau tahu tempat dimana kau akan mati beribu kali jika kau kehilangan tempat itu? Dimana tempat itu? Jika kau pernah menemukannya dan kehilangannya sekarang… tidakkah kau merindukannya?

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**5 tahun kemudian…**

"Jongsuk aah lebih baik kau jaga anakmu saja. Kau kan masih sakit. Baboya?" pekik Mr. Lee didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Aiiissshhh appa, harusnya appa yang lebih baik istirahat dirumah. Lagipula, sakit apanya? Lihatlah… aku baik-baik sajakan?" Jongsuk memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Namun begitu, tetap tak bisa menutupi bibirnya yang pucat.

"Kau ini-"

"Lihat! Appa selalu menolak perintahku. Ini demi kebaikkan appa. Mana bisa aku membiarkan appaku yang sudah tua ini bekerja eoh? Aiiissshhh" tolak Jongsuk yang langsung melesat pergi dengan motor maticnya.

"YAK!" Mr. Lee benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk bisa menangani anak satu-satunya itu. Mr. Lee akan masuk kedalam rumah kontrakan mereka yang terbilang kecil dan terletak didaerah pinggiran kota Gyeonggidoo, Seoul. Mr. Lee berhenti melangkah saat dilihatnya seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat lucu itu kini tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya didekat pintu.

"Harabeoji? Eomma odiga?" tanyanya dengan mata sipitnya yang lucu itu.

"Bo Young aahhh eomma sedang bekerja, kita sarapan saja dulu ne?" jawab Mr. Lee sambil menggandeng tangan cucunya.

"Eomma selalu begitu. selalu saja meninggalkan Bo Young dipagi hari. Bo Young kan ingin ikut huftz. Eomma memang jahat dan tidak sayang sama Bo Young" cibir yeoja kecil itu.

"Lee Bo Young… Mana boleh bicara seperti itu. Eomma bekerja kan untuk Bo Young juga. Sudah jangan ngambek ne? Ayo makan" Mr. Lee pun menyendokkan nasi dan lauk kesukaan Bo Young, hasil jerih payah Jongsuk ketika memasak.

"Hmmm" Bo Young hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

_**'Aigooo anak ini kenapa begitu dingin?'**_ batin Mr. Lee sedih.

.

.

.

Jongsuk mengendarai motor matic-nya dengan beberapa barang didalam kotak dijok belakangnya. Jujur saja kepalanya sangat pening sekarang. Tapi sakit ini tidak seberapa jika melihat appa-nya bekerja untuknya dan melihat Bo Young anaknya kelaparan. _**'Anak itu… kenapa begitu keras kepala? Apa dia akan terus memanggilku eomma?'**_ batin Jongsuk.

"Tck" decaknya malas.

Tanpa sadar motornya kini sudah berhenti didepan sebuah gedung besar yang bertuliskan YOO Corp diatas gedung dan bagian depan gedung. Lumayanlah, 32 lantai yang membuat kemewahan gedung semakin terlihat. Warna dan design dari gedung didepannya juga cukup membuat Jongsuk iri pada pemilik gedung pencakar langit itu.

Jongsuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu dengan pakaian ala delivery man sambil membungkuk hormat pada penjaga yang hanya membiarkan dia masuk kedalam tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Jelas saja Jongsuk menyeringai meremehkan, setidaknya dia tahu jika penjaga didepan itu sangat tidak bagus untuk dipekerjakan.

"Yoboseyo?" Jongsuk menerima panggilan melalui ponselnya.

"…"

"Toilet lantai 4? Ah arrasseo aku sudah dilantai 1 sekarang. Tunggu sebentar lagi"

PIP

"Aiiisssshhh mereka taunya marah-marah saja. Jinca" decak Jongsuk malas dengan tubuh yang kini sudah bersemayam didalam lift.

.

.

.

"Katakan pada kepala bagian periklanan bahwa besok data-data pengeluaran harus segera selesai. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku sudah mulai curiga pada namja gendut itu. Kalian mengerti?" gerutu seorang namja berbadan tegap yang kini berjalan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang menawan. Tak ada yang tak kagum padanya. Bahkan anak pemilik YOO CORPORATION ini, Yoo Ji Ahn adalah calon istrinya. Hanya saja yang mengerikan, namja itu tak pernah tersenyum kecuali menyeringai. Sontak membuat para pegawai yang mengikutinya membungkuk dan meng-iyakan semua perkataan boss mereka.

"Ne Sajangnim!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

TING

Suara lift terbuka seharusnya tidak menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk mereka. Tapi, hari ini mereka harus menelan aura hitam kuat-kuat saat boss mereka menatap tajam sosok yang berada dalam lift dengan keadaan yang juga tak kalah shock.

"Mi- mian" ujar namja berpakaian delivery itu pada beberapa namja ber-jas didepannya. Kakinya tampak bergetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketika tubuhnya melewati para namja itu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Woaaaa boss memang menakutkan" bisik salah satu dari namja berjas itu pada salah satu temannya yang hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sedangkan boss mereka tampak tak peduli pada apa yang mereka katakana karena matanya tak lepas dari punggung namja yang tampak semakin menghilang dibalik lorong yang mereka lewati, ditambah pintu lift yang kini tertutup setelah salah satu anak buahnya menekan tombol angka lantai tujuan mereka.

_**'Kau masih bisa berjalan dengan santainya dihadapanku?'**_ batinnya dengan tangan kanan yang tanpa sadar meraba paha kanannya.

"Tu- tunggu! Apa namja tadi diiukuti oleh pengawal atau?" kaget salah satu karyawan yang sempat melihat beberapa namja tiba-tiba keluar dari beberapa lorong setelah lift.

"Mwoya?" tanya Woobin cepat yang membuat karyawannya hampir mati jantungan karena kaget.

"Ta- tadi ada yang keluar dari lorong dekat lift saat lift hampir tertutup sepenuhnya. Sepertinya mereka mengikuti namja tadi" jawabnya gugup.

"Jincayo?" tanya Woobin dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba menyeringai. _**'Aku sangat ingin melihatmu mati. Sekali gangster, tetap saja gangster. Kemana saja kau bersembunyi eoh?'**_

"Sajangnim? Gwencana?" tanya karyawan tadi saat melihat manajer mereka tersenyum. Namun hanya tatapan kosong yang menjadi jawaban.

.

.

.

Jongsuk masih bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan karena harus bertemu sedingin itu. Tapi dengan segera dia menghilangkan semua pikiran itu dan focus pada hidupnya. Toh, ini semua demi kebaikkan Woobin bukan? Tidak, dia tidak salah. Itulah yang membuatnya mampu bertahan hidup dari semua kekejaman ini.

Knock

Knock

"Chogiyooo… aku pengantar barang yang kau pesan" ujar Jongsuk yang kini berada didepan salah satu bilik toilet.

"Chogiyooo" panggilnya lagi sambil mengetuk pintunya.

BRAK

Sontak Jongsuk menghela napas panjang saat mengerti situasinya sekarang. Lima orang namja berbadan besar dan berbaju formal masuk dalam toilet dan tersenyum meremehkan padanya.

BRAK

"Annyeooong" sapa satu namja yang keluar dari bilik yang tadi diketuk oleh Jongsuk.

"Ini barangmu" ujar Jongsuk malas sambil memberikan tas yang entah apa isinya itu pada namja didepannya.

"Woaaaa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku sekarang?"

"TOP. Aku tahu kau. Jadi suruh pengawal-pengawalmu ini untuk menjauh dari jalanku" sahut Jongsuk santai.

"Kau masih punya banyak hutang padaku" sinis TOP.

"Apalagi? Berhenti mengakaliku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah bicara padamu waktu SMA"

"Tapi kau memperkosa adikku. Kau tidak akan lupa bukan dengan Choi Shin Hye?" TOP menyeringai.

"Micheosseo? Aku bahkan hanya pernah menjawab panggilannya satu kali. Bagaimana mung-"

BUGH

"Ugh" ringis Jongsuk saat sebalok kayu menghantam punggungnya.

"Haruskah aku membunuhmu hari ini? Shin Hye mati bunuh diri setelah kau menghilang. Dia adikku satu-satunya. Beraninya ka-"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA!" pekik Jongsuk yang bangun dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju TOP.

"Hahahaaa tubuh sekurus ini dulu adalah gangster?" TOP tertawa meremehkan.

"Hentikan semua ini. Aku harus pulang. suruh mereka pergi" pinta Jongsuk. Tiba-tiba dia ingat appa dan anaknya yang pasti akan kaget saat melihat wajahnya babak belur. Apalagi appa-nya yang pasti akan sanagt kecewa.

"Terbakarlah kau kedalam neraka!" seru TOP yang sekaligus menjadi aba-aba bagi anak buahnya untuk meremukkan tulang-tulang Jongsuk.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

_**'Jongsuk ah… Kau sudah punya anak. Kau seorang eomma. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa takutnya bo Young jika tahu kalau eomma-nya seorang gangster? Anak itu bahkan tidak punya teman satupun, berhentilah sekarang eoh? Appa akan memaafkanmu karena kau tidak menyelesaikan sekolahmu, asal kau menuruti appa kali ini saja'**_ Jongsuk masih bisa menddengar permintaan appanya. Wajah dingin anaknya kembali teringat. Jongsuk melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan para bajingan disekitarnya. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menutupi luka ditubuhnya. _**'Mianhae'**_.

BRAK

"Ekhem" dehem seorang namja saat melihat tindakan percobaan pembunuhan didepannya.

"Kali ini kau selamat. Tapi aku akan menemuimu lagi. Pastikan kau tetap bekerja disana agar aku tetap bisa mencarimu" bisik TOP ditelinga Jongsuk yang meringkuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat hantaman balok-balok kayu itu ditubuhnya. "AYO PERGI!" seru TOP pada anak buahnya.

Cklek

Jongsuk masih bisa melihat pintu itu tertutup kembali. Namun dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang kini tengah berdiri dengan wajah menyeringai didekatnya. "Gomawo" ujar Jongsuk pelan sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti menyelamatkanmu?" sindir namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Woobin itu. tangannya yang sedari tadi dalam kantong celananya, kini keluar bersamaan sebuah pisau digenggamannya. Jongsuk menelan ludah kasar saat melihat pisau yang mengkilap dan terlihat hidup itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati ditangan orang lain. Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. LEE JONG SUK"

"AAKKHHH!"

.

.

.

TBC

Nah thanks buat yang udah komen dan beberapa reader baru yang ternyata pecinta BinSuk couple

Tentang School 2013?

Ya nih ff emang terinspirasi dari drama mereka berdua School 2013. Tapi di ff ini umur mereka di tuakan dan setting-nya juga dirubah. Ini dibuat lebih angst dan lebih frontal aka mesum dibanding ntuh drama

Ahahahaaa….

Thanks all…

Review lagi ne ^^ ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't You Miss Me?**

**By: Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Mirna Kim Eun Seob**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 799413ec**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BinSuk Couple here!**

**Kim Woo Bin and Lee Jong Suk**

**RATE M**

**MPREG**

**ANGST**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM FF INI SALING BERHUBUNGAN DIDUNIA NYATA. JADI JANGAN MERASA HERAN JIKA ADA NAMA_NAMA ARTIS TERKENAL LAINNYA YANG MUNCUL. KARENA LEE JONG SUK DAN KIM WOO BIN MEMANG DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA. Anak mereka itu PARK BO YOUNG ya, yang maen HOT YOUNG BLOODS. Bukan LEE BO YOUNG. OK?! Cuma karena nama Jongsuk itu Lee Jongsuk, jadi Park Boyoung ganti marga Lee… ^^**

**HAPPY READING ALL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**Park Bo Young as Lee Bo Young/Kim Bo Young**

Apa yang kau cari didunia yang kejam ini selain tempat untuk bertahan dari kerasnya kekejaman itu? Tempat yang bisa membuatmu setidaknya bisa bernapas barang sedikit saja sekedar untuk melepas penat. Kadang kau akan menemukan tempat itu dalam satu hal yang benar-benar berupa tempat tinggal, tapi… apa kau tahu bahwa ada tempat lain yang bisa kau tinggali? Kau tahu tempat dimana kau akan mati beribu kali jika kau kehilangan tempat itu? Dimana tempat itu? Jika kau pernah menemukannya dan kehilangannya sekarang… tidakkah kau merindukannya?

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Gomawo" ujar Jongsuk pelan sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti menyelamatkanmu?" sindir namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Woobin itu. tangannya yang sedari tadi dalam kantong celananya, kini keluar bersamaan sebuah pisau digenggamannya. Jongsuk menelan ludah kasar saat melihat pisau yang mengkilap dan terlihat hidup itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati ditangan orang lain. Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. LEE JONG SUK"

"AAKKHHH! A- apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik seorang yeoja yang mengenakan pakaian cleaning servise yang bermaksud membersihkan toilet, tapi malah melihat manajer perusahaan tempatnya bekerja kini menusukkan pisau pada namja berbaju delivery.

Woobin menyeringai dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menatap tepat pada mata Jongsuk yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Perih dirasakannya saat pisau itu menggores telinganya. Airmata jatuh begitu saja. Bukan karena sakit akibat luka yang kecil ditelinganya itu, tapi mata Woobin begitu tajam dan membunuh. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

SRAK

"Aku hanya bercanda dengan teman lama" ujar Woobin santai setelah melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh Jongsuk dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Jongsuk yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya dan pelan-pelan memungut barang pesanan TOP yang tertinggal untuk dibawa kembali ke-toko tempatnya bekerja. Kakinya bergetar sekedar untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, semua ini akibat kejadian tergila hari ini bersama TOP dan Woobin.

GRAB

"OMO! Gwencana?" tanya yeoja itu dengan tangan yang menggenggam lengan Jongsuk saat melihat tubuh Jongsuk yang limbung. Sontak Woobin menatap Jongsuk malas. Tapi, satu hal yang tak bisa hilang dari dalam hidupnya… perasaannya untuk Jongsuk. Itulah yang menjadi kesakitan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

GRAB

"Nan gwencana… Gwencana" ujar Jongsuk lemah saat Woobin menaikkan tubuhnya kepunggung tegap orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu. ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau kerjakan pekerjaanmu. Jangan katakana ini pada siapapun. Arra?" desis Woobin pada yeoja itu, tanpa menhiraukan penolakan Jongsuk atas bantuannya.

Woonbin bisa merasakan tangan Jongsuk melemah. Dilihatnya kepala Jongsuk yang bahkan sudah terkulai lemas dibahunya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, segera saja tubuhnya membawa Jongsuk keruangannya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan beberapa anak buahnya dan beberapa pegawai lain yang berlalu lalang dilantai 4 itu. pikirannya sekarang hanya focus pada namja yang butuh perawatan segera.

Setelah sampai diruang kebesarannya, dengan cepat dia membaringkan tubuh Jongsuk disofa putih besar miliknya. Dengan cepat dihubunginya dokter keluarganya. Setelah itu, Woobin bahkan mengatakan pada sekretarisnya agar tak membiarkan siapapun masuk keruangannya kecuali Dokter yang dipanggilnya. Namja itu tampak gelisah sendiri tiap kali melihat tubuh lemah di sofanya itu.

Didekatinya tubuh itu, dibukanya baju delivery Jongsuk dan menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Jongsuk. "BABOYA?!" pekiknya geram saat melihat memar membiru yang menghiasi tubuh Jongsuk. Bahkan ada bekas jahitan diperut Jongsuk. "Apa kau berpura-pura lemah eoh? Brengsek! Apa yang terjadi padamu hiks… Apa hidupmu bahagia seperti ini? Michi sekya (Bajingan gila)!" seru Woobin sambil memeluk tubuh Jongsuk yang bahkan terasa semakin kurus dalam pelukkannya.

.

.

.

Boyoung duduk melamun didepan rumahnya dengan baju seragam tempatnya sekolah. Mata tajamnya menatap kesekitar sambil memperhatikan beberapa teman-temannya yang lewat didepan rumahnya. Pasalnya rumahnya memang dekat dengan taman kanak-kanak tempatnya sekolah, jadi melihat teman-temannya lewat bersama orang tua mereka sudah menadi pemandnagan yang biasa.

"AH! BO YOUNG AH!" pekik seorang yeoja yang merupakan eomma dari temannya yang Song Jong Ki yang bernama Song Ji Hyo.

"Song ahjumma? Wae?" tanyanya malas dengan nada yang sudah sering membuat Song Jihyo mencibir dan ingin menjahit mulut yeoja kecil didepannya itu.

"Ekhem… mana appa-mu?" tanya Jihyo semangat.

"Justru aku sedang menunggu eomma-ku pulang. Dia bukan appa-ku, tapi eomma-ku. Berhenti menggoda eomma-ku!" desis Boyoung tajam. Sontak membuat Jihyo dan Mr. Lee yang baru datang dari belanja bahan untuk makan siang kaget mendengarnya. Namun Boyoung malah masuk kedalam rumah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

JDERRR

"Aigooo… siapa yang mengajarkanmu bicara sekasar itu eoh?! Aiissshhh anak itu" seru Mr. Lee yang melihat Boyoung malah melesat pergi tanpa meminta maaf. "OMO! Jihyo shi… maafkan cucuku eoh… Maklum, dia hidup tanpa eomma… Jadi jangan marah jika dia begitu" sesal Mr. Lee.

"Hahaaa aigooo ahjussi… gwencanaa… dia sudah biasa begitu padaku hahahaaa… ini! Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan sup iga kesukaanmu untuk makan siang. Sampaikan salamku pada Appa-nya Boyoung ne heheheee" cengir Jihyo.

"EOMMAAA!" pekik Jongki dari dalam mobilnya.

"NE CHANGKEUMANNYO!" pekik Jihyoo. "Ah, aku pulang dulu ne… annyeoonggg" Jihyo pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil itu.

Sementara Mr. Lee langsung masuk kedalam untuk menceramahi cucu imutnya yang tabiatnya benar-benar mirip orang yang membuat anaknya menderita itu. "Aiiisssshhh jinca!" keluhnya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja yang berjalan memasuki YOO CORP langsung disambut dengan hormat oleh semua pegawai. Jelas saja, dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu, sekaligus calon istri dari Kim Woobin. Manajer utama perusahaannya, yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi direktur perusahaan itu setelah menikah dengannya. Yoo Ji Ahn. Yoo Ji Ahn adalah seorang model yang terkenal dibeberapa majalah kecantikan dan fashion. Beruntunglah namja yang bisa menaklukkan hatinya. Jinca?

CKLEK

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekiknya girang saat memasuki ruangan appa-nya/Mr. Yoo/CEO/pemilik YOO CORPORATION dimana Woobin bekerja.

"Oh? Kau? Ada apa kemari? Calon suamimu sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Berhenti mengganggunya" tegur Mr. Yoo tanpa mengalihkan pandnagannya dari berkas-berkas dimejanya.

"Aiiissshhh aku kemari karena aku ingin appa memberi cuti padanya" keluh Ji Ahn sambil duduk didepan appanya. "Bagaimana kami bisa cepat menikah jika appa terus mengepungnya dengan pekerjaan sebanyak itu? Appa…" rengeknya.

"Yoo Ji Ahn" Mr. Yoo langsung menatap anaknya datar. "Kau tahu darimana calon suamimu itu berasal? Jika bukan karena tumukan pekerjaan itu, dia tidak akan mungkin kurestui menjadi pendampingmu. Jadi biarkan dia terus memberi banyak peningkatan pada perusahaan ini, baru aku akan benar-benar percaya padanya" jelas Mr. Yoo yang sukses membuat darah Ji Ahn mendidih hingga rasanya kepalanya akan meledak setelah mendengar ucapan appa-nya.

"Kau tega sekali app-"

"Aku menyekolahkanmu tinggi-tinggi untuk menggantikan posisiku, tapi kau mengecewakanku dengan menjadi model tidak jelas begitu"

"Appa….. itu impianku. Model adalah tujuan hidupku!"

"Karna itu aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika Woobin tidak menjadi suamimu" Mr. Yoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Appa! Kau sedang mempermainkanku eoh?" geram Ji Ahn.

"Biar aku tahu apa itu rasanya dikecewakan oleh keluargamu sendiri"

"Aiiissshhhh" Ji Ahn langsung melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan Mr. Yoo dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak karena high heels nya yang sontak mendapat perhatian dari pegawai yang lain di perusahaan itu. "Haaahhhh apa Woobin ada dikantornya?" Ji Ahn memperhatikan ponselnya. "Aiiissshhh namja sialan itu, kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku aaaiiiisshshh jinca!" umpatnya kesal, tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang mentertawakan tingkahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Woobin datar pada dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Jongsuk dan memberi resep obat pada Woobin. Namun dokter itu dapat melihat kekhawatiran yang ditujukan untuk namja berambut ikal yang kini terbaring disofa itu, karena mata Woobin tak lepas dari namja itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Meski terdapat retak disekitar dada dan punggungnya, itu hanya retak kecil yang hanya akan meninggalkan rasa ngilu pada tiap pergerakkan yang melibatkan area itu. memarnya lumayan parah, dan kusarankan agar tuan segera memberikan salep yang kutulis diresep pada memarnya. Apa dia dongsaengmu? Dia terlihat sangat kurus darimu. Suruh dia makan dengan benar, karena aku mendapat firasat buruk dari lambungnya" jelas dokter itu.

"Eum" angguk Woobin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" ujarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Woobin yang tampak tak peduli dia pergi atau tidak. Dokter itu tersenyum kecut karena tidak dianggap.

KLIK

"Eunngghhhh"

Suara pintu tertutup pelan bersamaan dengan suara lenguhan Jongsuk yang tampak kesulitan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya cukup membuatnya menyesal telah membuka mata. Secepatnya dia bergegas bergerak untuk pergi, namun…

"Akh!" pekiknya ngilu saat merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ingin berlagak kuat didepanku?" tanya Woobin yang masih berdiri disamping Jongsuk dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masuk kedalam sakunya.

Jongsuk tertegun. Ucapan dingin itukah yang diterimanya setelah semua penderitaan yang dialaminya? Hatinya ngilu sejadi-jadinya. Dia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ini juga, tapi menangis didepan Woobin? Dia tidak ingin diremehkan lagi. Jujur saja, dia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa melihat namja yang selalu dicintainya itu. Tapi, melihat seperti apa Woobin sekarang, hatinya juga cukup senang karena ternyata Woobin memang lebih bahagia tanpanya. Woobin sudah kaya sekarang. Keluarganya juga pasti sudah sangat bahagia. _**'Aku tidak ingin menjadi benalu'**_ batinnya lirih.

"Cepat makan makanan dimeja itu. Ck" decak Woobin sambil berjalan kekursi kebesarannya.

Namun perintah manajer YOO CORPORATION itu tidak diindahkan oleh namja berkulit susu itu (INI KENYATAAN YA! SEMUA CEWEK YANG MAEN DRAMA SAMA JONGSUK BILANG KALAU JONGSUK KAYAK SUSU). Dengan langkah tertatih Jongsuk berjalan menuju pintu untuk pergi.

"Kau mengabaikanku?"

DEG

Jongsuk terdiam ditempat dengan tangan yang sudah menggenggam handle pintu. Pertanyaan itu? Masuk akalkah? Rasanya Jongsuk ingin berbalik dan memukul kepala namja dibelakangnya itu. Bukankah semua ini demi kebahagiaan Woobin? Jongsuk menutup matanya kuat-kuat guna menahan perih.

CKLEK

BRAK

BUGH

"AKH!" pekik Jongsuk saat pintu yang dibukanya justru membuatnya diterjang seorang yeoja yang berlari masuk keruangan itu. Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya semakin nya semakin sakit.

"OMO!" panik yeoja itu.

"KAU! BABOYA! SEKYA!" seru Woobin yang langsung menghampiri Jongsuk.

"Lepas!" desis Jongsuk saat Woobin akan membantunya. Namun Woobin tidak mempedulikan desisan yang lemah itu.

PLAK

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CALON SUAMIKU?! DIA INGIN MEMBANTUMU! KENAPA KAU SEKASAR ITU!" ya, yeoja itu adalah Yoo Ji Ahn yang langsung memekik tak suka atas sikap Jongsuk yang menurutnya sangat tidak tahu terima kasih. "Binnie… bibirmu terluka! Aiiisshhh namja itu shit!" Ji Ahn segera membantu Woobin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Calon suami?" Jongsuk mendecih. "Jaga calon suamimu baik-baik" sinisnya tanpa menatap Woobin sedikitpun.

"Jangan menceramahiku! Lihat dirimu sendiri! Kau ingin keluar dengan tubuh penuh memar dan luka itu?" ejek Ji Ahn. Refleks Jongsuk menyentuh tubuhnya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak sadar jika dia tengah dalam keadaan topless.

DEG

"SHIT!" umpatnya dan langsung mengambil bajunya di sofa, lalu melewati Woobin dan Ji Ahn yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

BRAK

"OMO! Kenapa harus menutup pintu sekeras itu? Huftz. Apa dia temanmu?" tanya JI Ahn sambil membawa Woobin duduk di sofa.

"Chingu?" Woobin menyeringai. Tangannya dengan pelan menuju sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat tamparan mantan gangster aka Lee Jongsuk itu.

"Aigooo makanan siapa ini? Haaahhh benar-benar keberuntunganku, karena aku sangat lapar sekarang.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Aku harus pergi menemui rapat yang tadi ku tunda. Tunggu saja disini. Aku hanya pergi sebentar" ujar Woobin datar.

"Arraaaaaaaaaa…" keluh Ji Ahn.

.

.

.

"Eomma gwencana?" seru Dara saat melihat eommanya turun dari tangga atas. Segera dia menghampiri eommanya yang tampak kelelahan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan naik keatas. Apa yang eomma lakukan disana? Aigoo kotak apa ini?" lanjutnya. Setelah itu dia mendudukkan eommanya ke sofa empuk yang didapat dari hasil kerja Woobin.

"Dara ya… apa kau tahu dimana Jongsukkie sekarang?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan wajah lelahnya sambil memeluk kotak sepatu ditangannya.

JDEERRR

"Untuk apa eomma menanyakannya? Jongsuk sudah bahagia diluar sana bersama istrinya, pasti" jawab Dara gugup. "Mungkin dia sudah kaya sekarang, makanya dia tidak mau lagi bermain kerumah kita. Heh! Dia kan tidak tahu kalau kita sudah kaya sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak suka anak itu lagi. kenapa eomma tiba-tiba menanyakan anak itu?" sungut Dara.

"Aniya… tadi eomma melihat-lihat kamar dongsaengmu… dan eomma menemukan ini didalam lemarinya" ujarnya sambil melihat kotak sepatu itu.

"…"

"Ini sepatu yang diberikan Jongsuk pada ulang tahun Woobin yang ke-16. Apa kau ingat bagaimana wajah Woobin saat itu? Eomma bahkan ikut tertawa mendengar tawa lepas itu. tapi sekarang? Bahkan dia sudah akan menikah… tapi tawa itu tak pernah kembali. Setiap kali eomma menemuinya dan memeluknya, yang eomma dengar hanya isakkannya hiks… rasanya sakit sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Kenapa Jongsuk sejahat itu pada Woobin hiks…hiks… kenapa Jongsuk setega itu menghancurkan uri Woobin? hiks…" lirih Mrs. Kim.

"Eo- eomma? Ka- kalau begitu, teruslah membenci anak itu. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenalnya. Arra?" Dara menyesal menerima semua kebaikkan Jongsuk pada keluarganya. Semua itu hanya memperburuk semuanya.

"Hiks… dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri hiks… bahkan saat sakit, dia akan datang untuk menyuapiku hiks… kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan anak nakal itu? hiks… Bahkan Woobin masih menyimpan foto-foto kita bersama Jongsuk didalam kotak sepatu ini hiks…" Mrs. Kim semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dikotak itu.

"Eo- eomma" Dara meremas tangannya sendiri karena gugup. "Ba- bagaimana jika Woobin ekhem maksudku bagaimana jika Jongsuk itu tidak normal… eumm seperti gay misalnya?" Dara benar-benar tidak tahan. Menyimpan rahasia Woobin dan Jongsuk sendirian benar-benar membuatnya muak dan tertekan. Apalagi Woobin benar-benar berubah semenjak kepergian Jongsuk.

"Hiks… apa itu mengganggu hidup orang lain? Hiks… dia tetaplah Jongsuk yang baik hiks… Selama itu tidak merugikan orang lain, itu bukanlah masalah hiks…"

"Ba- bagaimana jika Jongsuk me- menyukai Woobin?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Hiks… berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak hiks…"

_**'See? Jika aku membongkar semuanya, apa eomma masih akan menangisinya? Jongsuk tidak sebaik itu eomma. Cukup aku saja yang tahu'**_ batin Dara geram.

.

.

.

"Harabeoji! Jangan paksa aku makan. Aku tidak akan makan sebelum eomma pulang" sungut Boyoung dengan tangan yang dilipat didada dan kaki bersila didepan meja makan kecil mereka.

"Aigooo…"

"Apa harabeoji tidak mengkhawatirkan eomma? Dia pergi dari tadi pagi. Sudah lewat jam makan siang begini dia tidak pulang juga. Apa dia akan meninggalkanku seperti appa yang aku tidak tahu ada dimana? Apa mereka benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" mata Boyoung mulai berkaca-kaca.

GRAB

"Aigooo anak appa kenapa menangis eoh?" seru Jongsuk yang baru saja datang dan langsung memeluk anaknya.

"LEPAS!"

"AKH!" pekik Jongsuk saat siku kecil Boyoung menghantam dadanya. Sontak membuat Mr. Lee dan Boyoung kaget mendengarnya.

"Jongsukkie? Gwencana?" tanya Mr. Lee khawatir melihat wajah meringis Jongsuk.

"Eo- eomma gwe- gwencana? Hiks…hiks…huwaaaaaaaa" tanpa diduga, Boyoung justru menangis sejaadi-jadinya karena merasa bersalah.

GRAB

"Appa hanya bercanda chagiiii…uljimma ne" Jongsuk harus menahan sakit didepan keluarganya. Ini benar-benar menyiksa. Bagaimana dia akan bekerja besok? Dia harus istirahat hari ini.

"Eommmaaaaa hiks… aku lapaaarrr hiks…" Boyoung merengek. Jongsuk dan Mr. Lee tau kalau itu cara Boyoung menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Jadi, mereka berdua hanya akan diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aigooo appa kira kau khawatir pada appa" sungut Jongsuk yang memangku Boyoung.

"Eomma eomma eomma eomma! Berhenti menyebut dirimu appa! Hiks…" rengek Boyoung kesal.

"SHIREO! Appa! Aku tidak mau dipanggil eomma! Pukulkan anak ini untukku!" seru Jongsuk mengadu pada Mr. Lee.

"Aiiissshhh kalian berdua ini. Jinca!" dengus mr. Lee.

"EOMMA!" pekik Boyoung.

"YAK APPA PUKUL ANAK INI!" pekik Jongsuk pada Mr. Lee.

Entah sampai kapan Mr. Lee akan terus menghadapi situasi seperti itu. Tapi dia bersyukur, karena semenjak kehadiran Boyoung, Jongsuk jadi lebih tenang dan mulai menjaga diri dengan baik. _**'Kenapa nasibmu semalang ini nak?'**_ batin Mr. Lee lirih sambil menatap Boyoung dan Jongsuk yang terus menjerit-jerit tidak jelas.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika seorang namja yang memiliki mata setajam dinousaurus itu sudah berdiri dibalik pintu dan melihat semuanya semenjak Jongsuk masuk kedalam rumah. Kim Woobin. Dia melihat semuanya. Seringaian terbentuk diwajahnya. _**'Kau bahkan sudah punya anak? Bahkan anakmu memanggilmu eomma? Dimana istrimu sekarang eoh? Apa kau juga ditinggalkan seperti kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau juga merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan? Ya.. Lee Jongsuk. Kali ini kau tidak akan setenang sekarang. Mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan paling sakit disini? Aku sudah lama menunggu saat ini…'**_.

TBC…

Kyaaaaaaaa ini udah cepet yaaaaa

Tiba-tiba semangat nulis lanjutannya…

OK deh…

Happy reading all… ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't You Miss Me?**

**By: Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Mirna Kim Eun Seob**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 799413ec**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BinSuk Couple here!**

**Kim Woo Bin and Lee Jong Suk**

**RATE M**

**MPREG**

**ANGST**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM FF INI SALING BERHUBUNGAN DIDUNIA NYATA. JADI JANGAN MERASA HERAN JIKA ADA NAMA_NAMA ARTIS TERKENAL LAINNYA YANG MUNCUL. KARENA LEE JONG SUK DAN KIM WOO BIN MEMANG DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA. Anak mereka itu PARK BO YOUNG ya, yang maen HOT YOUNG BLOODS. Bukan LEE BO YOUNG. OK?! Cuma karena nama Jongsuk itu Lee Jongsuk, jadi Park Boyoung ganti marga Lee… ^^**

**HAPPY READING ALL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**Park Bo Young as Lee Bo Young/Kim Bo Young**

Apa yang kau cari didunia yang kejam ini selain tempat untuk bertahan dari kerasnya kekejaman itu? Tempat yang bisa membuatmu setidaknya bisa bernapas barang sedikit saja sekedar untuk melepas penat. Kadang kau akan menemukan tempat itu dalam satu hal yang benar-benar berupa tempat tinggal, tapi… apa kau tahu bahwa ada tempat lain yang bisa kau tinggali? Kau tahu tempat dimana kau akan mati beribu kali jika kau kehilangan tempat itu? Dimana tempat itu? Jika kau pernah menemukannya dan kehilangannya sekarang… tidakkah kau merindukannya?

.

.

.

**Chapter ****4**

"Aiiissshhh kalian berdua ini. Jinca!" dengus mr. Lee.

"EOMMA!" pekik Boyoung.

"YAK APPA PUKUL ANAK INI!" pekik Jongsuk pada Mr. Lee.

Entah sampai kapan Mr. Lee akan terus menghadapi situasi seperti itu. Tapi dia bersyukur, karena semenjak kehadiran Boyoung, Jongsuk jadi lebih tenang dan mulai menjaga diri dengan baik. _**'Kenapa nasibmu semalang ini nak?'**_ batin Mr. Lee lirih sambil menatap Boyoung dan Jongsuk yang terus menjerit-jerit tidak jelas.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika seorang namja yang memiliki mata setajam dinousaurus itu sudah berdiri dibalik pintu dan melihat semuanya semenjak Jongsuk masuk kedalam rumah. Kim Woobin. Dia melihat semuanya. Seringaian terbentuk diwajahnya. _**'Kau bahkan sudah punya anak? Bahkan anakmu memanggilmu eomma? Dimana istrimu sekarang eoh? Apa kau juga ditinggalkan seperti kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau juga merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan? Ya.. Lee Jongsuk. Kali ini kau tidak akan setenang sekarang. Mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan paling sakit disini? Aku sudah lama menunggu saat ini…'**_.

.

.

.

Pagi cepat sekali menggantikan malam, membuat beberapa orang yang memiliki lembur semalam harus mengeluh dan mengeluh. Tapi sepertinya megeluh tidak berlaku untuk Woobin yang berjalan angkuh melewati para pekerja yang ada di lantai satu sebelum dia naik ke lantai empat dan meninggalkan bisik-bisik yang sudah biasa didengarnya. Ketampanan Woobin dan wajah dinginnya sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari para pekerja dilantai satu YOO CORPORATION. Bahkan menurut kabar yang santer terdengar, Woobin tak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya pada calon istrinya sekalipun.

TING

Woobin keluar dari lift yang berhenti di lantai empat. Dengan cepat dia memasuki ruangannya dan duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Satu panggilan dari ponsel meginterupsinya yang akan memulai kerjanya yang sudah menumpuk dimeja.

"Wae?" jawab Woobin datar.

"….."

"Apa aku harus peduli? Biarkan saja mereka terlunta-lunta dijalanan. Arrasseo?!" tekan Woobin dengan seringaian yang tak akan terlihat oleh si penelpon.

"….."

Setelah itu Woobin meletakkan ponselnya dimeja dan sejenak salah satu alisnya terangkat keatas dan seringaian paling jahat itu keluar dari wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Lee Family".

.

.

.

"Eummmhhh apa ini rumahnya?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya rumah kecil didepannya. Rumah yang strategis juga karena dekat sebuah taman kanak-kanak dan sebuah apotek kecil. Mrs. Kim menatap lirih pada rumah itu, rumah yang bahkan tak lebih besar dari kamarnya sendiri. Namun yang menjadi perhatian Mrs. Kim adalah keributan yang terjadi didepan rumah itu. "Jongsukkie? Kau kah itu? Aigooo apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri keributan itu.

"Apa kau ingin ikut campur juga? Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bermaksud mengusir mereka juga. Ini sudah keputusan pengadilan. Rumah ini sudah bukan milikki lagi. aku tidak bisa mengontrakkannya lagi. Jongsuk ah mohon mengerti aku" keluh namja berbadan gendut yang usianya 10 tahun dibawah Mr. Lee.

"Eo- eomma ba- bagaimana bisa kau-?" Jongsuk menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Tak terkecuali Mr. Lee yang menatap benci yeoja yang hampir seumuran dengannya itu.

"Nde ini aku nak. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mrs. Kim panic. Pertanyaan yang membuat Jongsuk kembali focus pada pemilik rumah yang disewanya.

"Ahjussi jebaaalll… beri kami satu minggu lagi untuk berkemas dan mencari tempat tinggal lain. Kasihan Boyoung jika harus ikut kami berpanas-panas dijalan. Jebalyoooo" mohon Jongsuk mengiba. Jujur saja, mencari rumah murah yang sesuai dengan keuangannya, di Gyeonggido-Seoul ini tidaklah mudah.

"Jongsuk ah… aku bukannya jahat pada kalian. Tapi aku juga terpaksa. Aku terpaksa harus menjualnya karena anakku juga sedang sakit keras. Kuharap kau mengerti. Lebih baik kau segera tinggalkan rumah ini sebelum malam tiba. Karena besok, rumah ini akan digusur beserta rumah lainnya yang ada. Akan ada pembukaan Mall disini. Annyeong" jelas ahjussi itu tampak menyesal.

"Appa ottokhae?" Jongsuk sudah akan menangis, tapi ditahannya agar tidak melihat wajah menderita apanya lebih dan lebih.

"Lebih baik kita tenangkan pikiran dulu, jika Boyoung sudah pulang, baru kita pikirkan lagi…" lelah Mr. Lee.

"Jongsukkie…" lirih Mrs. Kim. Jongsuk semakin merasa tak nyaman karena Mrs. Kim melihat kejadian seperti ini.

"Masuklah…" ujar Jongsuk yang langsuk dihadiahi senyuman oleh Mrs. Kim.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini eoh? Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat wajahmu apalagi jika mengingat anakmu ya-"

"APPA!" seru Jongsuk yang takut jika appanya malah keceplosan dan membuat Mrs. Kim sakit mendengarnya.

"Waeyooo? Apa salahku padamu eoh? Justru Jongsuklah yang meninggalkan kami. Apa kau yang memintanya menikah?" sontak Jongsuk jadi bingung sendiri untuk mencari cara agar kedua orang tua didepannya berhenti bertengkar dan salah-salah Mrs. Kim bisa mati jantungan mendengar kebenarannya.

"Appa… Jebal… jemput Boyoung ne… ajak dia bermain keluar dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kim eomma" mohon Jongsuk yang mendapat geraman napas dari Mr. Lee.

Sepeninggalan Mr. Lee, kini hanya ada Jongsuk dan Mrs. Kim dirumah petak itu. Jongsuk memperhatikan Mrs. Kim dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Yeoja itu sudah sehat sekarang. Keluarga Kim yang dikenalnya itu sepertinya sudah sangat bahagia. Bahkan Jongsuk tersenyum melihat pakaian Mrs. Kim yang tak akan mampu dibelinya.

"Apa kanker paru-paru eomma sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Eum" angguk Mrs. Kim yang menahan air matanya.

"Syukurlah. Apa Dara noona sudah menikah?"

"Ne, tapi suaminya jarang pulang karena dia lulusan angkatan laut. Hiks… kau… kenapa kau jadi kurus begini eoh?" lirih Mrs. Kim yang pada akhirnya tak sanggup juga menahan laju air matanya. Dipukulnya lengan Jongsuk yang membuat Jongsuk meringis menahan sakit bekas luka kemarin.

"Gwencana… mungkin kami masih miskin seperti dulu. Mungkin kami terlihat sangat menyedihkan, tapi… kami sudah cukup bahagia hidup seperti ini" ujar Jongsuk dengan senyum manisnya.

Tinggallah di rumah kami. Hiks… jebaalll… eomma merasa sangat bersalah mengetahui keluarga teman eomma malah menderita begini hiks…"

GRAB

"Uri eomma… dia tak akan pernah marah pada Kim eomma yang baik hati ini. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti akan menemukan rumah untuk kami tinggali. Jangan khawatir. Kkokjong hajimaaa" Jongsuk mengelus sayang punggung Mrs. Kim yang memang dari dulu dipanggilnya eomma itu.

"Anniyo!" Mrs. Kim menangis sejadi-jadinya mendengar penolakan Jongsuk. "Kalau begitu tinggallah dengan kami sampai kalian menemukan rumah baru. Eoh? Jebaaallll eomma sangat merindukanmu hiks… Woobin-"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"-semenjak kau menghilang, anak itu tidak pernah tersenyum lagi hiks… Eomma kasihan padanya hiks… Dia menjadi begitu dingin hiks… Setiap kali eomma tanya kenapa, dia hanya akan menangis dan tertidur hiks… Kenapa kau kejam sekali meninggalkannya hiks… Bukankah kalian berteman baik hiks… Kasihan Woobin… jenguklah dia hiks…"

DEG

DEG

DEG

_**'Semua yang aku dan Dara noona lakukan adalah untuk membuatmu tetap hidup eomma. Jika saat ini Woobin terpuruk karenaku, maka saat kau yang pergi, maka akan ada lebih banyak lagi yang terluka selain Woobin. Termasuk appa dan Boyoung. Mianhae eomma… mianhae…'**_ batin Jongsuk mengiba.

.

.

.

Dilantai 20 di gedung YOO CORP, kini tengah berlangsung pesta malam paling megah. Pesta ulang tahun YOO CORPORATION yang ke 16. Semua client dan rekan kerja datang menghadiri pesta itu. tak terkecuali Woobin yang juga wajib menghadiri pesta itu. meski baru 4 tahun menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan itu, namun tak ada yang bisa menyangkal betapa besarnya pengaruh Kim Woobin dalam semua asset perusahaan yang didapat dari hasil jerih payahnya.

Woobin hanya duduk tenang dimeja disudut ruangan yang tidak diduduki siapapun itu. Sesekali dia menyesap minuman beralkohol dan memperhatikan semua tamu undangan dan Mr. Yoo yang didampingi istri dan anaknya itu menyampaikan pidatonya. Sejenak Woobin terkekeh geli. Alcohol mulai menguasai dirinya, tapi tak akan membuatnya lupa jalan pulang. Hanya saja, otaknya mulai konslet #plak.

"Harusnya aku tak ada dalam kumpulan orang-orang ini" cengirnya.

.

.

.

"Boyoung sudah mengantuk?" tanya Jongsuk yang kini berada dalam mobil Mrs. Kim bersama dengan appanya dan Boyoung dalam dekapannya. Mrs. Kim duduk didepan bersama supir pribadinya yang diutus khusus oleh Woobin, sedangkan Jongsuk dan keluarganya duduk dibelakang. Boyoung hanya mengangguk imut dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur karena merasa nyaman dalam goyangan mobil dan tepukkan eommanya dipantatnya. Jongsuk hanya tersenyum lirih melihat anaknya tertidur. _**'Kau ingin bertemu dengan appamu kan? Apa dia akan bersikap baik padamu?'**_ batin Jongsuk. _**'Apa dia akan tahu bahwa kau anaknya?'**_ lanjutnya membatin lagi.

Ya, akhirnya Jongsuk mengikuti saran Mrs. Kim yang terus memaksa untuk tinggal dirumah Kim selama beberapa hari sampai Jongsuk menemukan rumah untuk keluarganya. Melihat appa dan Boyoung-nya harus tinggal dipinggir jalan membuatnya ingin terus memaki Tuhan yang tidak berhenti mengutuknya.

"Aigooo Boyoung dan appamu tampak lelah sekali ne. Mereka main apa saja tadi pagi sampai siang? Ckckck…" heran Mrs. Kim.

"Appa memang sering lupa waktu kalau sudah bermain dengan Boyoung" jelas Jongsuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kalau melihat Boyoung, eomma jadi ingat waktu Woobin masih kecil. Anak itu waktu kecil galak sekali. Bahkan dia hanya punya satu teman waktu kecil, itu juga karena eomma yang memaksanya berteman dengan anak itu kekeke~~~. Mata Woobin dan Boyoung benar-benar mirip. Aigooo… eomma jadi penasaran dengan istrimu. Apa dia memiliki mata seperti Woobin hahahaaaa habisnya matanya Boyoung keturunan siapa kalau bukan dari istrimu iya kan? Hahahaaa"

"Ne…" jawab Jongsuk seadanya.

"Istrimu itu kenapa meninggalkanmu?" tanya Mrs. Kim hati-hati.

"Eummmm mungkin dia tidak tahan hidup menderita bersamaku"

"oooohhh" Mrs. Kim mengangguk mengerti dan menatap kasihan pada Boyoung yang tidak mendapat kasih sayang seorang eomma diusia sekecil itu. "Woobin akan menikah sebentar lagi hmmm… eomma bingung Jongsukkieee".

"Waeyo?"

"Eomma tidak suka yeoja itu. Dia bahkan sering melupakan eomma dan Dara kalau sudah bersama Woobin. Dia bukan menantu yang eomma harapkan hahhh" desah Mrs. Kim.

"Percaya saja pada Woobin. Yeoja pilihannya pastilah yang terbaik"

"Hmmm… andai kau seorang yeoja"

NYUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT

"W- wae?"

"Kalau kau yeoja, pasti eomma sudah lama menikahkanmu dengan Woobin. Tapi kenyataannya kau seorang namja. Habisnya kau baik sekali dan sifatmu sangat lembut seperti yeoja. Eomma suka hahahaaa aigooo bicaraku mulai melantur" Mrs. Kim mulai focus lagi kedepan dan ikut tertidur seperti Mr. Lee dan Boyoung sebelum mereka sampai kerumah.

'Jinca? Sayangnya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi yeoja. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa aku dan Woobin menjadi seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena Boyoung, kurasa aku sudah mati dari dulu karena rasa sakit ini. Mianhae eomma… mianhae appa…' batinnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa suara. Supirpun hanya menatap bingung pada Jongsuk yang terlihat begitu terluka dangan menahan isakkannya, namun laju air matanya tak berhenti juga. Tidakkah itu begitu menyakitkan?

.

.

.

"MWO? Mereka akan tinggal disini?" pekik Dara yang kaget melihat kedatangan Lee family beserta penjelasan eommanya yang baru didengarnya.

"Aiiissshhhh diamlah Dara ya… Boyoung bisa terbangun kalau kau memekik terus. Jongsukkie ayo eomma antar kekakamarmu" seru Mrs. Kim yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Jongsuk dan Mr. Lee dengan terpaksa mengekori. Sedangkan Dara harus menahan letusan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Naaahhh Jongsukkieee… ini kamarmu dan anakmu. Yak! Chingu! Berhenti menatap marah padaku! Kau tidurlah dikamar sebelah itu" Mrs. Kim menunjuk arah kamar Mr. Lee yang lagi-lagi terpaksa menurut.

"Gomawo eomma… aku janji kami tidak akan lama disini"

"Eiiiii anak ini! Yang memintamu tinggal disini itu aku. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Santai saja disini. Arra! Dara noonamu itu hanya marah karena kau pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. Dia juga punya rumah sendiri, jadi kau tenang saja ne. Karena besok suaminya akan pulang dari dinas, jadi besok pagi Dara sudah pulang kerumahnya sendiri heee"

"Gomawo eomma"

"Geumanhaeee… Apanya yang gomawo? Aku ini bukankah sudah kau anggap eommamu, bahkan kau tak sadar terus memanggilku eomma seperti dulu. Haaahhh bogoshippoyooo… tidurlah ne. Barang-barangmu akan eomma urus besok"

BRAK

Mrs. Kim lama-lama malas juga memaksa Jongsuk berhenti bicara, jadi dia mendorong paksa Jongsuk untuk masuk kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

"Eomma… apa eomma pikir hal ini akan baik untuk Woobin? Anniyo! Woobin bisa gila jika eomma membawanya kemari!" pekik Dara geram.

"Sssttt aigooo sayang. Jebaalll eoh? Jongsuk tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi. biar saja dia disini sampai dia bisa mencari tempat tinggal lagi. Woobin pasti senang mengetahui ini. Mereka kan berteman. Lagipula kalau ada Boyoung, eomma jadi tidak kesepian dirumah jika kau dan Woobin pergi" jelas Mrs. Kim.

"Eommaa… masalahnya tidak semudah yang eomma bayangkan…"

"Besok suamimu pulang. lebih baik kau berkemas-kemas untuk pulang kerumahmu"

"Eomma mengusirku?"

"Aigooo lihat! Lihat! Kepala anak perempuanku sedang dipenuhi pikiran kotor sekarang aigooo"

"Eomma!"

"Jaljayooo" ujar Mrs. Kim yang langsung bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sedangkan Dara denagn kesal keluar dari kamar eommanya dan masuk dalam kamarnya untuk berkemas-kemas.

.

.

.

Jongsuk terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan pergerakkan dihidungnya. Matanya megerjap saat melihat Boyoung menangis dan terus mengetuk-ngetuk hidungnya. Dipeluknya cepat anak itu guna meredam tangisan anak itu. Jongsuk melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya. "sudah jam 2 dini hari. Boyoung kenapa eoh?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Lapar hiks…"

"Ya Tuhan… Mianhae… maafkan appa ne"

"Eommmaaaa hiks…"

"Arra arra maafkan eomma ne… Eomma akan cari sesuatu didapur rumah ini. Boyoung tunggu disini ne" ujar Jongsuk yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil dari Boyoung.

Jongsuk berjalan pelan dalam rumah besar itu. Dia mencari dapur dengan menggunakan senter pada ponselnya. Mrs. Kim kejam juga tak memberitahu Jongsuk dulu dimana letak saklar lampu dan dapur. Jadinya Jongsuk berkali-kali tersasar kekamar mandi dan malah berbalik kepindu depan, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan dapur yang sangat besar dan rapi itu.

"Apa pembantunya sudah tidur semua? Atau mereka memang tidak memakai pembantu? Aigooo Woobin sudah gila" rutuknya saat melihat kamar pembantu didekat dapur tertutup dan gelap pertanda orang yang disana sudah masuk kealam mimpi… atau memang tidak ada penghuninya.

Jongsuk tersenyum saat melihat kulkas dan langsung membuka kulkas untuk mencari makanan yang bisa dimakan Boyoung. Ternyata didalam kulkas sudah ada tumpukan beberapa jenis makanan Korea yang disusun rapi dalam tempat berupa Tupperware. Melihat ada Kimchi, segera saja Jongsuk mengambilnya dan mengeluarkannya dari kulkas. Ditutupnya kulkas itu dan berbalik…

CHU~~~

Jongsuk meremas Tupperware ditangannya kuat-kuat dengan mata yang membelalak lebar saat dia berbalik dan sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya langsung melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Apalagi saat melihat dengan seksama mata yang tertutup didepannya dan pinggangnya yang dicengkram erat oleh sesuatu yang menciumnya itu.

_**'Kim Woo Bin'**_

TBC

Note: Kemarin di chap dua Seobie nulis Jongsuk tinggal di Gyeonggido, ingat?

Nah, terus masa Jongsuk ke Seoul kerjanya ampe ke kantor YOO itu. Jujur Seobie lupa mikir n ga tau berapa jarak dari Gyeonggido ke Seoul. Aigooo… Mianhae ya chingudeul. Anggap aja Gyeonngido itu kayak Gangnam. Gangnam kan distrik n sejenis komplek di Seoul yang dihuni org2 kaya itu yah, nah Gyeonggido yang campuran ada elit ada miskin. OKE?

Ahahahaaa mian yaaa

Tapi ini Seobie udah update lagi

Pada senengkaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn?

Padahal tugas numpuk ga kelar-kelar -_-"

Oke deh happy reading all

Review jangaaaaaaaaannnn lupaaaaaaaaa ^^ ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't You Miss Me?**

**By: Kim Eun Seob**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Fb: Mirna Kim Eun Seob**

**Bbm: 799413ec**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BinSuk Couple here!**

**Kim Woo Bin and Lee Jong Suk**

**RATE M**

**MPREG**

**ANGST**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM FF INI SALING BERHUBUNGAN DIDUNIA NYATA. JADI JANGAN MERASA HERAN JIKA ADA NAMA_NAMA ARTIS TERKENAL LAINNYA YANG MUNCUL. KARENA LEE JONG SUK DAN KIM WOO BIN MEMANG DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA.**

**HAPPY READING ALL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

Apa yang kau cari didunia yang kejam ini selain tempat untuk bertahan dari kerasnya kekejaman itu? Tempat yang bisa membuatmu setidaknya bisa bernapas barang sedikit saja sekedar untuk melepas penat. Kadang kau akan menemukan tempat itu dalam satu hal yang benar-benar berupa tempat tinggal, tapi… apa kau tahu bahwa ada tempat lain yang bisa kau tinggali? Kau tahu tempat dimana kau akan mati beribu kali jika kau kehilangan tempat itu? Dimana tempat itu? Jika kau pernah menemukannya dan kehilangannya sekarang… tidakkah kau merindukannya?

.

.

.

**Kim Eun Seob Present**

.

.

.

Woobin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar saat sudah tiba dirumahnya sepulang dari pesta ulang tahun YOO Corp. untung sudah tengah malam, setidaknya tidak aka nada nyawa yang melayang saat dia menabrak pembatas jalan beberapa kali. Lihat saja bemper depan mobil R8-nya yang lecet. Kakinya terhuyung-huyung melangkah memasuki rumah mewah miliknya yang didapat dari hasil jerih payah bekerja di YOO CORP.

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dan ditutup hati-hati oleh Woobin yang kini menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya, seolah dia sedang menyuruh seseorang untuk tidak ribut, padahal dia sendiri yang membuat keributan. Matanya memicing melihat sebuah cahaya kecil didalam rumahnya. Matanya terus menatap cahaya itu sampai kakinya melemas melihat sebuah pintu kecil terbuka, bercahaya, mengepulkan asap, dan didepan pintu itu tampaklah seorang namja berambut ikal dengan kulit seputih susu berjongkok dari sana.

"Pintu ajaib? Ck" gumamnya lalu berdecak dengan tubuhnya yang semakin mendekati namja yang keluar dari pintu ajaib menurutnya itu. Aissshhhh…. Woobin kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang namja berambut ikal yang selalu menghantui pikirannya selama ini. Woobin akan memeluk pinggang namja itu, namun namja berambut ikal itu berbalik dengan cepat dan…

CHU~~~

Ciuman itu tidak dapat terelakkan. Woobin yang memang tengah dikuasai alcohol hanya mengikuti arus saja, dikiranya namja berambut ikal itu sengaja datang dari pintu ajaib itu untuk membantunya melepaskan penat. Bibir joker itu terus melumat bibir plum namja didepannya yang melotot tak percaya pada apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

'Woobin?' pekik Jongsuk dalam hati.

SRAK

BUGH

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongsuk mendorong tubuh Woobin menjauh darinya hingga tubuh besar Woobin terhempas kelantai dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Jongsuk cukup khawatir saat melihat tubuh Woobin tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Perlahan dia mendekati tubuh Woobin, dan…

"Aisshhhh jinca sekya!" umpat Jongsuk saat melihat mata Woobin yang masih terbuka dan suara nafas berat Woobin. "Kau mulai sering mabuk eoh? Tch! Dasar orang kaya" cibirnya. Jongsuk sangat hapal sekali apa yang sedang terjadi dengan namja yang kini terbaring dilantai itu. "Harusnya jika sudah kaya seperti ini, kau tidak boleh mabuk dan tidur dengan mata terbuka lagi Bino yaaa… Aigooo kau benar-benar memalukan ck ck ck" decaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, Woobin jika sudah mabuk, pasti akan tidur dengan mata terbuka. (Fakta Woobin)

Jongsuk jadi ingat Boyoung dan segera berlari kekamarnya karena boyoung pasti sudah kelaparan. Sesampainya dikamar, Jongsuk melihat Boyoung yang kini menatapnya dnegan mata sayu yeoja mungil itu.

"Eomma~~~" panggilnya saat Jongsuk datang dan menunjukkan tupperware kecil yang berisi kimbab. Ah, sebenarnya Jongsuk sudah mengambil Kimchi, tapi perut Boyoung pasti sakit jika makan makanan pedas sepagi ah atau masih disebut terlalu dini hari.

"Jjaaannnggg~~~~ Kimbab untuk anak appa yang neooommuuu yeppoooo!" seru Jongsuk setengah berbisik, tak ingin membuat keributan.

"Eomma! Appa aniyaaaa!" rengeknya kesal.

"Aiissshhh aigooo tch! sifat orang itu kenapa kuat sekali dalam darahmu? Menyebalkan" cibir Jongsuk pelan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Arra arra… Jja mohgooo" serunya sambil membukakan Tupperware itu untuk Boyoung dan membiarkan Boyoung makan dengan lahap.

"Eomma ciak apaarrll (Eomma tidak lapar)?" tanya Boyoung dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan kimbab.

"Eomma tidak lapar. Makanlah yang banyak ne. Uri Boyoungie harus tumbuh besar dan sehat!" Jongsuk mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Membuat Boyoung hanya menatap malas pada eommanya yang selalu berbohong. Walau jauh didalam hatinya Boyoung sangat sedih, karena dia sudah mulai mengerti jika eommanya terus bekerja hanya untuknya.

"Eung!" Boyoung mengacungkan satu kimbab pada Jongsuk.

"Ammmm" Jongsuk menurut daripada ribut dengan anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

Saat itu, Jongsuk hanya menikmati moment-moment dimana dia bisa melihat anaknya makan dnegan lahap dan penuh tawa saat dia menggoda anaknya. Setidaknya bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada anaknya yang sering ditinggalkannya untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

Waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi lewat, tapi rumah mewah dikawasan elit di Seoul itu sudah dipenuhi dengan keributan.

"YAK! Berhenti membual! Kau masih mabuk eoh? Aigooo kau ini!" geram Mrs. Kim saat Woobin menceritakan kejadian pintu ajaib beberapa jam yang lalu. Tubuhnya sudah berada dalam kamar mandi saat Mrs. Kim kaget melihat Woobin tidur didepan kulkas dalam kondisi yang mengerikan dan menyeramkan dengan mata terbuka. Waktu itu Mrs. Kim langsung membangunkan supir pribadinya yang menjabat sekaligus sebagai penjaga rumah mewah itu bersama beberapa pembantu lainnya yang sudah siap sedia didapur untuk membawa tubuh Woobin ke kamar mandi terdekat.

"Anniyaaaa eommaaa aku bersungguh-sungguh! Kenapa kau malah menyiramku?!" seru Woobin kesal saat terbangun dan menyadari dirinya berada dalam bath up kamar mandi pembantunya. Eommanya kejam sekali.

"Karena kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal! Pintu ajaib pintu ajaib. Itu kulkas bukan pintu ajaib!" terang Mrs. Kim berulang-ulang meski Woobin masih belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya omongan eommanya yang seperti siulan riuh ditelinganya hingga telinganya berdenging. "Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan ke meja makan. Ada yang ingin eomma perlihatkan padamu" seringai Mrs. Kim dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Woobin.

Sedangkan Woobin, dia malah tidur kembali untuk melanjutkan mimpi anehnya tadi malam. Buseeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttt -_-" ….

.

.

.

"Jongsukkiee palli!" panggil Mrs. Kim pada Jongsuk yang sudah siap dengan pakaian delivery-nya saat Mrs. Kim malah memanggilnya ke meja makan.

"Eomma mianhae, aku tidak bisa sarapan denganmu, mungkin lain hari. Mian, aku dan Boyoung sudah terlambat. Boyoung bisa dihukum kalau telat sekolah" dan permohonan ini dibenarkan oleh Boyoung yang menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Aigooo… biar eomma yang mengantar Boyoung, kau kerjalah" ucapan Mrs. Kim sukses membuat Jongsuk kebingungan.

"Jebal eomma, lain kali saja ne… Anyyeoongg" dan Jongsukpun bergegas pergi keluar rumah, namun dia melupakan satu hal saat mencari-cari sesuatu didepan rumah mewah itu. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Jongsuk.

"Eommmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" rengek Jongsuk saat menyadari bahwa motornya tinggal dirumah yang lama.

"Arraaaa eomma akan mengantarmu ke rumah lama, sekalian Boyoung kesekolah" seru Mrs. Kim senang. Jongsuk hanya bisa mengelus dada dan membiarkan Boyoung menatapnya bingung.

"Yak! Kalian mau kemana?" seru Mr. Lee saat anak dan cucunya sudah diluar. Sedangkan dia baru bangun tidur.

"Kau diam saja disini. Makanlah sarapan dimeja. Aku akan mengantar Jongsuk dan Boyoung kesekolah" seru Mrs. Kim mengejek dan segera menemui supirnya.

"Aigooo yeoja itu!" cibir Mr. Lee.

"Appa…" tegur Jongsuk.

"Arra arra…" pasrah Mr. Lee.

.

.

.

"OMO OMO! Lihat itu!"

"Appa Boyoung menikah dengan yeoja tua itu?"

"Aigooo aku tidak menyangka"

Seruan dan pekikan kaget terdengar didepan taman kanak-kanak tempat Boyoung bersekolah saat melihat Boyoung dan Jongsuk keluar dari mobil mewah dan berpelukan dengan yeoja paruh baya yang mereka kira istri baru Jongsuk. Boyoung memicingkan matanya saat melihat ibu-ibu penggosip yang suka mencari perhatian eomma-nya.

HUP

"Eiii Boyoungie wae?" tanya Jongsuk setelah menggendong Boyoung yang terus menatap sinis pada ibu teman-temannya. Sedangkan Jongsuk hanya tersenyum melihat ibu teman-teman Boyoung yang melihat mereka.

"Jongsuk ah!" seru Jihyo yang berseru senang melihat Jongsuk yang juga tersenyum padanya. "Eung? Anda…?" tolehnya pada Mrs. Kim yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku eommanya Jongsuk" ujar Mrs. Kim dan membuat mulut ibu-ibu penggosip tadi bungkam.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Boyoungie! Mobil haelmoni-mu kereeennn" Jongki mengacungkan jempolnya pada Boyoung yang langsung membuang muka pada jOngki yang menatap Boyoung kecewa dan sedih.

"Eo- eommanya Jongsuk?" Jihyo menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum. "OMO! OMONIEEEE" seru Jihyo senang dan langsung memeluk Mrs. Kim yang jadi kaget karena mendapat serangan dari Jihyo. Sednagkan Jongsuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Johyo yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Hahahaaa kau sangat dekat dengan Jongsuk?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Nan? Eung… N-Ndeeeeeeee" Jihyo mengangguk malu.

"Yeppotaaa…" puji Mrs. Kim dan Jongsuk mengangguk membenarkan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Boyoung kesal.

NYEEEEETTTTTTTTTT

"AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH APPOYOOOOOOO!" pekik Jongsuk kesakitan dan segera melepaskan Boyoung dari gendongannya. "Aigoooo eomma appoyooo… anak itu mencubit pipiku hiks" rengek Jongsuk dan membuat Boyoung mendecih malas. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim malah tersenyum pada Boyoung dan mencium pipi gembul Boyoung yang langsung membalas mencium pipi Mrs. Kim.

"Belajar yang benar ne" ujar Mrs. Kim yang diangguki oleh Boyoung.

Jongsuk menatap tak percaya pada Boyoung yang terlihat begitu menyukai Mrs. Kim. Setahunya, anaknya itu sangat sulit untuk dekat dengan orang lain. Bahkan anaknya terlalu sering menyiksa dan melakukan tindakan kekerasan padanya. Kenapa malah Mrs. Kim yang dicium? Ya Tuhan… Jongsuk benar-benar cemburu sekarang.

"Jongsuk ah… gwencana?" tanya Jihyo yang langsung mengecup pipi Jongsuk yang memerah akibat cubitan Boyoung.

"Ish! Appa menyebalkan!" pekik Boyoung yang langsung berlari masuk kesekolahnya bersama Jongki yang terus saja membuntutinya.

"Noonaaaaa kau membuat anakku cemburu. Eommaaaaaaa kau juga membuatku cemburu" kesal Jongsuk yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil motor, meninggalkan Mrs. Kim yang kebingungan dan Jihyo yang sepertinya kasmaran tingkat akut karena berhasil mencium pipi Jongsuk tanpa penolakan sedikitpun. Aigoooo…

.

.

.

Mr. Lee makan dengan lahap dimeja makan hingga kenyang. Namun rasa kenyangnya menghilang saat melihat wajah Woobin yang tampak kaget saat melihat Mr. Lee berada dimeja makan keluarganya.

"Tch" decih Mr. Lee malas dan langsung berjalan keruang keluarga untuk menonton acara yang bisa membuat emosinya menurun.

"Apa aku sudah gila? Apa aku masih mabuk?" tanya Woobin pada dirinya sendiri, namun pembantunya yang lewat mengira Woobin bertanya padanya.

"Sepertinya begitu tuan" jawabnya polos dan hanya ditanggapi Woobin dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi dirumah ini semalam" tuntut Woobin.

"Mianhaeyo tuan. Tapi penjaga Hong lebih tahu daripada saya"

"Panggil dia dan suruh temui aku didepan!" seru Woobin kesal.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeee" jawab pembantunya yang sepertinya tidak takut sama sekali pada kekesalan Woobin. Bahkan pembantu muda yang ber-gender yeoja itu malah tersenyum tersipu-sipu dengan lipstick merah menyalanya pada Woobin yang menatapnya malas dan mengeluh.

.

.

.

BRAK

Woobin baru saja akan menandatangani laporan terakhir yang berada ditangannya, namun gebrakan pintu membuatnya menngeluh dan membiarkan laoran itu tertunda lagi untuk dibacanya.

"Chagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" seru Ji Ahn dan langsung duduk dipangkuan Woobin dengan baju super minim dan super ketatnya.

"Eum?" Woobin hanya berdehem dan menatap wajah Ji Ahn yang memang semakin cantik, tapi bukan itu yang dipedulikan Woobin, melainkan rambut Ji Ahn yang dibuat seperti rambut Madonna.

"Aku cantik tidak?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan rambut barunya.

"Bukankah itu model lama?"

"Cantik tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk?" rengeknya.

"Semua orang tahu kalau kau cantik"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimuuuuuuuuu"

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik"

"Jinca kekeke~~~" Ji Ahn memeluk leher Woobin erat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Namun, hal itu justru mengingatkan Woobin pada kejadian tadi malam.

"OMO!" pekik Woobin heboh.

"Wae?" tanya Ji Ahn bingung.

"OMO! Aiisss jinca aigooo aigooo itu memalukan aigoooo" Woobin memijat kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sungguh membuat Ji Ahn kaget bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya Ji Ahn melihat wajah itu mulai memunculkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi serius.

"WOOBINNNNNIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WAEEEEEE?" teriak Woobin yang masih memikirkan bagaimana dia harus menahan malu saat bertemu Jongsuk.

"Saranghaeeeeeee saranghaeee tak kusangka, karena kucium, kau jadi bisa berekpresi lebih dari sekedar ekspresi datarmu kyaaaaaaaaa" seru Ji Ahn yang langsung keluar dari ruangan Woobin untuk memamerkannya pada orang-orang dikantor, photo-photo yang didapatnya.

Sedangkan Woobin malah heboh sendiri dan gelisah memikirkan kejadian tadi malam yang ternyata, sepertinya benar-benar terjadi. Ah lebih tepatnya, dia takut jika dia benar-benar mencium Jongsuk tadi malam. Pasalnya eommanya membuatnya gila dengan penjelasan dari penjaga Hong yang semalam mengantar eommanya. Bagaimana tidak gila, jika belum lama dia bilang ingin membunuh Jongsuk dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi dia malah mencium orang yang dibencinya itu.

"Aiiissshhh jinca!"

.

.

.

Woobin pulang kerumah dengan perasaan gelisah. Apalgi pemandangan didepannya membuat matanya memicing tidak suka. Didepannya kini terlihat eommanya dan seorang anak kecil tengah bermain didepan matanya sendiri. Dia tahu itu anak Jongsuk, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Ekhem!" dehemnya menyeramkan karena suaranya saja memang menyeramkan. Sontak membuat kegiatan Mrs. Kim dan Boyoung yang sudah pulang dari sekolah lalu bermain dengan Mrs. Kim jadi terhenti.

"Eomma, Jja mohgoo" titah Woobin yang ternyata dicuekkan oleh Mrs. Kim yang kembali bermain boneka dengan Boyoung.

"Makan saja sendiri, eomma dan Boyoung sudah makan" ujar Mrs. Kim cuek.

"EOM-"

"Bisa kalian tidak ribut?" seru Mr. Lee yang membuat Woobin bungkam. Hahhaaa… kau takut pada Mr. Lee eoh?

"Ish" geram Woobin dan langsung berjalan cepat masuk kekamarnya.

"Halmonieeee" panggil Boyoung yang tadi sangat teliti memperhatikan wajah Woobin.

"Wae?" jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Aku pernah melihat ahjussi itu didalam dompet eomma. Ahjussi itu, nugu?" tanya Boyoung penasaran dan membuat Mr. Lee terkesiap mendegarnya.

"Dia itu teman baik eommamu. Aha! Ingin bermain dengannya? Jja!" seru Mrs. Kim yang langsung membawa Boyoung naik keatas tangga menuju kamar Woobin. Mr. Lee berdecak malas melihatnya. Cucunya itu, akrab sekali dengan Mrs. Kim.

Sementara itu, Mrs. Kim masuk kedalam kamar Woobin yang sangat luas. Boyoung melihat Woobin yang menatap kaget kearahnya jadi takut sendiri. bagi Boyoung, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat mata seseram itu.

"Eomma! Kenapa naik tangga? Aigooo bagaimana jika eomma kelelahan dan jatuh sakit?" Woobin langsung membantu eommanya duduk disofa kamarnya. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim hanya berdecak malas.

"Haelmoni sakit?" tanya Boyoung yang khawatir.

"Anniyooo… Haelmoni tidak sakit kalau Boyoung ada disini heee" ucapan yang membuat Woobin langsung menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa sebelahnya lagi. sementara Boyoung masih berdiri menatap Mrs. Kim yang tampak berkeringat.

"Cepat sekali kau mengganti bajumu" ujar Mrs. Kim yang melihat Woobin sudah mengganti baju kantornya dengan baju kaos dan celana pendek. Namun Woobin tak merespon. "Ah! Ini kenalkan, namanya Lee Boyoung" ujar Mrs. Kim sambil mengarahkan tubuh Boyoung menghadap Woobin.

"Hm" gumam Woobin.

"Kenapa kau sombong sekali? Kau tidak terpesona karenaku? Aneh sekali"

OMO! Siapa yang bicara tadi? Sontak Mrs. Kim dan Woobin menatap Boyoung dengan mata melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu bicara dengan tidak sopannya? Dan terkesaaannnn sombong.

"OMO! Berani sekali kau padaku" ujar Woobin sewot.

"Woobin!" tegur Mrs. Kim.

"Awalnya aku takut padamu. Matamu seram seperti dinosaurus. Kau tahu, binatang besar itu mungkin menyukaimu, makanya dia menurunkan matanya padamu. Hahahaaaa kau jadi tampak jelek kau tahu? Hahhaaaa" Boyoung tertawa ala queen yang jahat. Matanya memicing membalas tatapan tajam Woobin.

"Hmffttt ahammmhfftt hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Mrs. Kim tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat mendengar penuturan Boyoung. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada luar yang seberani itu pada Woobin setelah Jongsuk.

"Apanya yang lucu?" geram Woobin yang sudah mencengkram lengan kecil Boyoung.

"Kau! Kau bahkan membuatku ingin tertawa karena sekarang kau menyekiti lengan cantikku" ringis Boyoung sambil memuji dirinya sendiri. baginya cengkraman Woobin masih terasa meragukan. Bahkan Boyoung pernah dipukuli teman namja nya saat dia membela Jongki saat di bully, bahkan membela dirinya sendiri saat teman-temannya mengatainya anak haram yang tidak punya eomma.

"YAK! JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" sebuah teriakkan didepan pintu kamar Woobin membuat tawa Mrs. Kim melemah dan Woobin melepaskan lengan Boyoung dengan kasar.

"Menjijikan" ujar Woobin.

NYEEEEEETTTT

"AAAAAARGGGHHHHHHHH" pekik Woobin kesakitan saat menerima cubitan paling mencekam dipipinya. "KAU-!"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak benar tentang eommaku. Kaulah yang menjijikan dan memalukan karena berani mencela eommaku yang sangat baik dan tidak pernah mengatakan hal jelek sepertimu didepanku" seringai Boyoung.

Woobin tak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya karena ucapan Boyoung benar-benar membuatnya tak berklutik, apalagi saat melihat seringaian yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu milik siapa, dia hanya merasa familiar dengan seringaian bahkan mata yeoja kecil itu.

"Eomma, mian… ini waktunya Boyoung tidur siang" ujar Jongsuk yang langsung menggendong Boyoung untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Eomma ikut! YAK! Cepat gendong eomma kebawah. Kau tidak mau melihat eomma kesakitankan?"

"Tapi pipiku-"

"Aiiisshhh kau ini, cubitan seperti itu saja sudah kesakitan"

"Eomma~~~~" rengek Woobin yang merasa sangat dipermalukan hari ini. Tunggu saja, suatu hari nanti Mrs. Kim akan merasakan, betapa mematikannya cubitan Boyoung. "Araaaaaaaa" geram Woobin dan langsung menggendong eommanya untuk turun kebawah. Ck ck ck… Jinca.

.

.

.

Woobin berselonjor santai ditaman belakang. Sedikit merilekskan diri akibat penat ditubuhnya lumayan bagus di sore hari begini. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada masuk kerumah dan melihat orang-orang aneh dalam rumahnya.

PUK

Hingga sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan Boyoung. "Jangan marah. Dia masih kecil" ujar seseorang yang menghilangkan rasa santainya.

SRAK

TRASSSSSHHHH

Batu es itu berhamburan ke rumput setelah dengan cepat Woobin membuangnya kasar dan membuat Jongsuk menghela napas panjang. "Jangan sok akrab denganku" sinis Woobin dengan mencengkram keras rahang Jongsuk.

"Bukankah kita memang akrab?" tanya Jongsuk tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dirahangnya.

SRAK

BRUGH

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan" tuding Woobin dnegan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Bahkan giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah.

"Arra… aku memang menjijikan. Apa kau akan terus seperti ini selama aku tinggal disini?" Jongsuk bangun dengan ringisan dibibirnya karena luka-luka ditubuhnya yang belum juga sembuh. "Setidaknya, bersikap baiklah pada Boyoung selama kami disini. Aku janji aku tidak akan lama disini" mohon JOngsuk.

"Apa peduliku? Anak itu tumbuh dengan sangat tidak tahu sopan santun, kurang ajar, memalukan, menji-"

PLAK

"Apa kau sedang menghujat seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Apa kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan umpatanmu saat dia bertanya tentang apa artinya? Dia mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu dari teman-temannya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti artinya. Kenapa kau lancang sekali mengatainya?" kecam Jongsuk. Namun Woobin terkekeh jijik mendengarnya.

"Karena kau yang membesarkannya. Makanya dia menjadi menjijikan. Bukan karena teman-temannya yang mengajarinya, tapi karena KAU!" tekan Woobin dengan penuh emosi.

"Haahhh" Jongsuk menghela napas panjang. "Terserah kau saja. Aku memang tidak berpengalaman dalam memecahkan kepala batumu!" ujar jongsuk dan berlari menjauh dari Woobin.

"YAK! SEKYA! MATI SJA SANA!" pekik Woobin geram.

Jongsuk berlari bukan tanpa alasan. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah saat air matanya mulai mendesak meminta keluar dari matanya. Sungguh, hatinya sakit sekali. tidak apa-apa jika Woobin menghinanya, tapi Boyoung… Jongsuk kecewa pada Woobin. Woobin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Boyoung yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Bahkan Boyoung begitu ingin dekat dengannya, tapi Woobin justru mengumpati Boyoung. Jongsuk menyesal pernah mengira Woobin akan mengenali Boyoung. Kendati begitu, tidak seharusnya Woobin berlaku kasar pada anak kecil, siapapun itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Boyoung menguap lebar saat terbangun dari tidurnya pagi ini. Dilihatnya sang eomma yang sudah tidak berada dikamar, dia tahu jika eommanya pasti sudah pergi bekerja. Boyoung jadi ingat mimpinya tadi malam.

"Woobin appa? Wae? Kenapa aku bermimpi memanggilnya appa? Kenapa monster jelek itu malah senyum-senyum terus dan memelukku teruuussss. Issshhh hoeekkk geliiiiiiiiiii" gerutu Boyoung saat mengingat-ingat mimpinya tadi malam. "Apa monster jelek dan jahat itu masih tidur?" tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dalam otak cerdasnya.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju kamar Woobin. Anak itu aiiissshhh jinca, dia akan membangunkan monster, tapi wajahnya terlihat senang sekali. OMO! Bahkan setiap naik satu tangga, dia akan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. Aigooo… "Kekeke~~~ ini dia kamarnya…" pekik Boyoung senang dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Woobin.

CKLEK

Dilihatnya Woobin yang sedang tidur diranjang yang tampak sangat berantakan. Mulut kecil Boyoung lagi-lagi mengeluarkan mimic ingin muntah melihat Woobin tidur dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat dan 'iler'? MWO?

"Isshhh monster jelek dan jahat sungguhan" gerutunya saat melihat wajah berantakan Woobin. Tangan mungil itu dengan lancang kembali mencubit pipi Woobin dan hasilnya…

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" pekik Woobin terkejut dan kesakitan. Sontak membuat Boyoung kaget dan bersembunyi didepan ranjang Woobin dengan tubuh menelungkup.

"Huwaaaaaaaa cubitannya terasa nyata hiks… sekya hiks… rengek Woobin dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sementara Boyoung hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Woobin. Didekatinya lagi Woobin dan kembali tangan mungilnya akan mencubit pipi Woobin lagi, namun dia malah kaget sendiri saat mata Woobin tiba-tiba terbuka dan langsung membanting tubuhnya diranjang empuk itu. Jantung Boyoung berdebar-debar ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku bocah?" tanya Woobin kesal dengan bibir mengerucut menggerutu sambil terus menjitak Boyoung.

"YAK! Appoooo hiks…" isak Boyoung.

DEG

DEG

DEG

_**'**__**Setidaknya, bersikap baiklah pada Boyoung selama kami disini**__**'**_ tiba-tiba ucapan Jongsuk kemarin memenuhi pendengarannya. Melihat mata bening Boyoung yang berembun dan berair membuat Woobin tiba-tiba merasa tak enak. Entah dapat bisikan darimana, tangan Woobin tiba-tiba terulur untuk membawa Boyoung dalam pelukkannya. Apalagi mendengar detak jantung Boyoung yang begitu cepat, membuat hatinya mencelos dan semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Boyoung terus saja menangis dalam dekapan Woobin, tapi hal ini justru mengingatkannya pada mimpinya tadi malam.

"Hiks… kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Boyoung yang masih terisak menahan sengsegukkannya.

Woobin tidak menjawab, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Boyoung. Wajah Boyoung benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang, namun dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Hatinya terenyuh lagi saat melihat hidung kecil yang menyerupai hidung Jongsuk.

"Kenapa kau membenciku dan eommaku? Apa kami pernah berbuat salah? Bukankah eomma itu temanmu? Bukankah kita aku juga baru bertemu denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak suka padaku? Padahal teman-teman disekolahku banyak yang memujiku dan menyukaiku" sungut Boyoung dnegan bibir yang mencebik.

Tiba-tiba Boyoung dikejutkan dengan Woobin yang memasang wajah sedih dan ingin menangis. Boyoung makin kaget saat melihat air mata keluar dari mata Woobin. Entah belajar dari mana, Boyoung yang merasa kasihan melihatnya langsung memeluk Woobin dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Woobin yang bisa digapainya saat memeluk Woobin.

"Sssstttt uljimmaaa~~~ ssssttttttt" ujar Boyoung.

Woobin malah menangis semakin keras dan memeluk Boyoung semakin erat hingga Boyoung meringis. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jongsuk tengah melihat mereka didekat pintu masuk kamar Woobin. Melihat anaknya dipeluk oleh Woobin membuat hatinya terenyuh sakit. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan pada Woobin bahwa Boyoung adalah anak mereka, namun lidahnya kelu setiap mengingat bagaimana baiknya Mrs. Kim.

Dia tidak tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan Mrs. Kim dan membuat semua ucapan Dara menjadi nyata. Disana, dia menangis dalam diamnya. Menyesali kebodohan dan sikap pengecutnya selama ini. Tidak bolehkah dia bersikap egois sekali saja? Kenyataan pahit yang tidak akan bisa dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Pulang dari bekerja, Jongsuk bergegas pulang. Dia ingin segera bertemu Boyoung yang sudah bisa mendekati Woobin tadi pagi. Banyak hal yang ingin dia dengar dari anaknya, karena anaknya yang cerewet itu pasti akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dia jadi penasaran, ingin melihat senyum cerah anaknya. Lalu menidurkan Boyoung, karena ini sudah jam tidur siang Boyoung.

Sesampainya dirumah, rumah justru sangat sepi. Namun dia mendengar suara nyanyian dalam kamarnya. Perlahan dilihatnya apa yang terjadi dalam kamarnya. Hal mengejutkan membuat Jongsuk tidak berani bersuara. Didepannya, Woobin tengah menidurkan Boyoung dengan suara yang alakadarnya. Tapi, itu adalah hal kecil yang berdampak besar untuk Jongsuk. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Jongsuk menyiapkan makan siang hari ini. Dilihatnya beberapa pembantu yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jongsuk saat melihat pembantu dirumah itu terlihat sibuk semua. Namun baru saja kakinya melangkah mendekat pada pembantunya, sebuah tarikkan ditangannya membuatnya kaget bukan main. Pembantu disana juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena itu urusan majikannya.

"Wo-woobin ah wae?" tanya Jongsuk yang merasa terkejut Karen atiba-tiba Woobin menarik tangannya dan membwanya menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju kamar Woobin.

BRAK

BRUGH

Woobin membanting pintu dan menguncinya cepat lalu menyudutkan Jongsuk didinding hingga dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas napas dan detak jantung Jongsuk. Ditatapnya mata Jongsuk yang kebingungan.

"Tidak ada yang gratis Lee Jong Suk"

CHU~~~

Woobin dengan brutal menyesap bibir Jongsuk yang masih memiliki bekas luka akibat kejadian kemarin. Jongsuk meringis kesakitan saat Woobin menggigit bibirnya kasar hingga Jongsuk tidak berani memberontak. Tapi tangan Woobin yang mulai menjalar ketubuhnya membuatnya terkejut dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Woobin darinya.

SRAK

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Jongsuk dnegan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku meminta imbalan atas sikap baikku pada anak sialan itu" dan Woobin kembali menghimpit tubuh Jongsuk yang melemas mendnegar penuturannya.

_**'Mwo? Jadi yang kulihat hari ini, hanya kepura-puraan?'**_ lirih Jongsuk dalam hati. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dia tahan. Tidak peduli dengan Woobin yang melucuti pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru.

Tidak peduli dengan tangisan Jongsuk, Woobin justru melempar tubuh Jongsuk diatas ranjangnya. Dia menatap benci pada luka-luka ditubuh Jongsuk. Dia benci dan semakin benci saat mengingat bahwa tubuh yang selalu dijaganya dulu itu menjadi penuh dengan luka. Emosinya membuatnya tidak melihat apapun. Bahkan Jongsuk harus menahan sakit ditubuhnya saat Woobin langsung merasuki rektumnya yang sudah lama tidak dimasuki apapun, dan tentu menjadi rapat itu.

"Hiks…" Jongsuk terisak menahan sakit ditubuhnya dan di hole-nya saat Woobin memaksakan juniornya untuk masuk kedalam sana dengan sangat kasar dan tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"Eunngghhhh sempithhh ahhh" lenguh Woobin yang merasakan ngilu pada juniornya saat hole sempit Jongsuk meremas juniornya. Tapi, dengan cepat Woobin menguasai tubuh Jongsuk dan memompa juniornya dalam hole itu.

"Argh shit!" erang Woobin saat merasakan nikaat menjalari tubuhnya. Tanpa melihat pada Jongsuk yang terisak pilu dengan menahan sakit melalui pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Pergelangan tangan Jongsuk bahkan sudah mengeluarkan darah bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hole-nya. Sakit? Anniyooo… hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Hanya untuk membahagiakan Boyoung, dia harus mengangkang seperti pelacur? Bahkan yang melakukannya adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya. Apa ini adil? Anniyooo Jongsuk hanya bisa menutup matanya saat sakit itu semakin menusuk hatinya.

Sedangkan Woobin terus menggenjot juniornya denagn cepat kedalam hole Jongsuk. Puas? Tentu saja, bukankah ini menyenangkan baginya? Membalaskan dendamnya pada Jongsuk, sekaligus mencari kenikmatan dari tubuh yang dulu selalu memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma itu.

TBC…

Kyaaaaaaa chap ini ada Boyoung dan Woobin moment yaahhh

Jadi lucu liat mereka berdua

Heee…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't You Miss Me?**

**By: Kim Eun Seob**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Fb: Mirna Kim Eun Seob**

**Bbm: 799413ec**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BinSuk Couple here!**

**Kim Woo Bin and Lee Jong Suk**

**RATE M**

**MPREG**

**ANGST**

**DLDR**

**RNR**

**SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM FF INI SALING BERHUBUNGAN DIDUNIA NYATA. JADI JANGAN MERASA HERAN JIKA ADA NAMA_NAMA ARTIS TERKENAL LAINNYA YANG MUNCUL. KARENA LEE JONG SUK DAN KIM WOO BIN MEMANG DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA.**

**HAPPY READING ALL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kau cari didunia yang kejam ini selain tempat untuk bertahan dari kerasnya kekejaman itu? Tempat yang bisa membuatmu setidaknya bisa bernapas barang sedikit saja sekedar untuk melepas penat. Kadang kau akan menemukan tempat itu dalam satu hal yang benar-benar berupa tempat tinggal, tapi… apa kau tahu bahwa ada tempat lain yang bisa kau tinggali? Kau tahu tempat dimana kau akan mati beribu kali jika kau kehilangan tempat itu? Dimana tempat itu? Jika kau pernah menemukannya dan kehilangannya sekarang… tidakkah kau merindukannya?

.

.

.

**Kim Eun Seob Present**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Mrs. Kim berjalan dengan riang menuju kamar Boyoung. Boyoung pasti masih tidur pikirnya. Dibelakangnya, pembantunya membawakan barang-barang belanjaan nyonya besar Kim itu.

CKLEK

"Eunngghhh haelmoni?" ujar Boyoung dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur dan mata yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Aigooo, haelmoni membangunkanmu ya? Aaahhh mianhae…" sesal Mrs. Kim yang kini sudah duduk dikasur Jongsuk dan Boyoung.

"Eung?" Boyoung menatap bingung pada yeoja disamping Mrs. Kim yang membawa banyak kantong warna–warni. "Igo…?" tunjuknya pada kantong-kantong itu.

"Naaahhhh karena Boyoung mau tinggal dirumah ini dan bersikap baik serta selalu menemani haelmoni disini, jadi haelmoni membelikan hadiah untuk Boyoung" seru Mrs. Kim dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hadiah?" wajah Boyoung tampak biasa-biasa saja. Haaahhh sudah bawaan dari lahir mukanya datar dan tidak mudah terkejut. Mrs. Kim hanya menghela napas panjang menghadapi ekspresi cucunya yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

.

"Eunngghh" Woobin mengerang panjang saat dia mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam hole Jongsuk yang merah dan lebam karena kekasaran Woobin. Wajah Woobin tampak puas saat melihat Jongsuk kesulitan bernapas karena menahan tangis sejak awal Woobin memaksanya.

Woobin melihat wajah Jongsuk yang penuh keringat dan air mata. Mata Jongsuk memerah dan sembab. Dilihatnya pergelangan tangan Jongsuk yang terhempas kesamping wajah Jongsuk. Darah mengalir dipergelangan tangan Jongsuk akibat Jongsuk yang menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar dengan menggigit pergelangan tangannya. Saat itu… hati Woobin mencelos.

Entah bisikan darimana, tapi tangannya perlahan mengusap keringat didahi Jongsuk dan menghapus air mata Jongsuk yang kini hanya terisak lirih.

"Tatap aku" bisiknya ditelinga Jongsuk. Tapi Jongsuk tidak mengindahkan permintaan itu. "KUBILANG TATAP AKU!" pekik Woobin dan mencengkram wajah Jongsuk hingga wajah Jongsuk kini berhadapan dengannya. Lagi-lagi Woobin mencelos saat melihat mata itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

"Wae Jongsukiee WAEE?! Hiks…"

GRAB

Jongsuk memeluk Woobin seerat yang dia bisa. Tak peduli sesakit apa hati dan tubuhnya saat ini. Dia sangat-sangat ingin memeluk namja yang dicintainya itu. Namja yang dulu selalu berada didekatnya. Namja yang akan selalu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga hanya untuk menuruti semua keinginannya. Jongsuk menangis sejadi-jadinya jika mengingat sakitnya dia tanpa Woobin 5 tahun belakangan.

"Mianhae hiks…mianhae…" lirih Jongsuk. Dia bisa mendengar isakkan Woobin yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Kembalilah padaku" pinta Woobin yang merenggangkan pelukkannya dan menatap mata Jongsuk penuh harap. Namun namja dibawahnya itu menggelengkan kepala dan terus meminta maaf.

"Mianhaeyo hiks… mianhae… dosaku terlalu banyak padamu hiks… aku bisa gila jika mengingat semuanya hiks… mianhae… ka- kakimu- hiks…" Jongsuk tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Penyebab hilangnya kesempatan Woobin mencapai cita-citanya adalah dia. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup mengingat hal paling bodoh seumur hidupnya itu.

"Aniyo… apa hanya karena itu kau meninggalkanku? Apa itu alasanmu untuk meninggalkanku? Bukankah yeoja yang melahirkan Booyoung yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan kau pergi?" geram Woobin yang langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Baginya, mendengar alasan bodoh Jongsuk hanya akan menyakitinya lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Woobin ah…" lirih Jongsuk. Susah payah dia bangun dari baringnya.

"Pergilah" ujar Woobin dingin.

"Aniyooo… aku-"

"Jangan menyakitiku lebih dari ini" Jongsuk tercekat mendengar penuturan Woobin yang mencela ucapannya tadi. Woobin tetap memunggungi Jongsuk. "Daripada melihatmu sedih saat aku pergi menggapai impianku, aku pasti akan lebih memilihmu tetap disiiku. Aku selalu menunggumu kembali, tapi kau bahkan pindah rumah dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Kau tahu bagaimana gilanya aku saat mencarimu? TIDAKKAH KAU MERINDUKANKU?!" Woobin berbalik menatap Jongsuk yang ternyata sudah begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku pernah membelikan komik-komik kesukaanmu dan menaruhnya didepan pintu rumahmu yang dulu-"

"Aku tahu" lagi-lagi Woobin mencela ucapan Jongsuk.

"Aku sering menaruh susu kesukaanmu didepan rumahmu" Jongsuk mulai menangis lagi mengingatnya.

"…"

"Aku bahkan sering menunggumu keluar rumah. Tapi- niatku untuk bertemu denganmu selalu tidak bisa kulakukan dengan benar. Hiks… aku memang bodoh hiks… Lupakan semuanya Woobin ah hiks…"

"SHIT! Apa sekarang kau berlagak normal didepanku? Karena kau sudah menikah dengan seorang yeoja dan punya anak?"

"Woobin ah… a-"

"GEUMANHAERAAA!" teriak Woobin geram dan tanpa sadar mendorong Jongsuk hingga terjerembab kelantai. Terlihat raut penyesalan diwajahnya, namun dengan cepat Woobin mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

Jongsuk menangis sengsegukkan. Dia ingin membalas semua teriakkan Woobin. Dia ingin mengatakan semua sakit hatinya selama ini. Dia sangat ingin, tapi selalu tertahan dikerongkongan dan membuatnya sesak. Kenyataan bahwa Woobin akan menderita jika bersamanya membuat hatinya sangat ngilu. Belum lagi Mrs. Kim yang terlalu baik padanya, hingga dia tidak mampu melukai yeoja paruh baya yang sudah dianggapnya eomma sendiri itu.

.

.

.

Sepertinya rumah Kim kedatangan tamu yang sangat istimewa. Buktinya, semua maid didalam rumah itu menyambut kedatangan sang tamu dengan sangat penuh hikmat. Semua membungkuk hormat didepan rumah saat mendengar suara yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yoo Ji Ahn, CALON ISTRI WOOBIN! -_-" .

"Mana calon suamiku?" tanya Ji Ahn sambil memberikan tas mahalnya pada salah satu maid yang ada disana.

"Tuan ada dikamarnya" jawab salah satu maid.

"Baguslah…" seru Ji Ahn riang sambil berjalan ala penari balet. Melompat-lompat dengan kaki indahnya.

"Ekhem…" suara deheman menghentikan langkah Ji Ahn yang akan naik tangga menuju kamar Woobin.

Ji Ahn melihat calon ibu mertuanya dan seorang anak kecil yang sedikit eummm sok dewasa dengan tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada dan menatap angkuh padanya. Ji Ahn mengernyit tak suka. Apa musuhnya akan bertambah lagi? susah payah dia menutup mata akan sikap calon mertuanya yang dingin padanya, sekarang ada makhluk baru lagi?

"Eh? Eomma ya… annyeooonnggg" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah mundur untuk menyapa calon mertuanya.

"Hmmm" jawab Mrs. Kim malas. Dia dan Boyoung akan menuju meja makan, tapi malah melihat Ji Ahn yang terlalu eummm sexy itu. Dia tidak suka yeoja sexy berkeliaran dirumahnya, apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Ji Ahn tidak bisa memasak. Hmmm benar-benar bukan calon menantu idaman.

"Yeoja jelek, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Ji Ahn tercengang menatap yeoja kecil yang hanya setinggi pahanya itu. _**'Siapa yang kau panggil jelek bocah?'**_ batin Ji Ahn menjerit geram. Namun dia tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan yeoja kecil itu. "Mian… eomma… yeoja pendek ini sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Ji Ahn tetap tersenyum sinis, dan berganti Boyoung yang tercengang karena dikatai jelek. Bagi Boyoung, Woobin dan Ji Ahn pasti sudah gila karena tidak menyadari kecantikkannya.

"Kau-"

"Lee Booyoung!" sergah Jongsuk yang tidak suka saat anaknya menyebut kau kau kau. Booyoung bahkan terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara tinggi eommanya. Jongsuk menyesal tidak pernah mendidik Booyoung dengan keras. Dia sangat menyayangkan perilaku Booyoung yang semakin dibiarkan semakin tidak sopan.

"Jo- jongsukkiee? Ke-kenapa kau membentak uri Booyoungie? Aigooo" panic Mrs. Kim saat melihat Booyoung menatap Jongsuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

GRAB

"Ikut appa!" seru Jongsuk yang langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Booyoung dan meyeretnya menjauh dari Mrs. Kim dan Ji Ahn yang kini tengah melotot pada Jongsuk yang dikenalnya sebagai namja asing yang tidak tahu diri itu (pertama bertemu diruang kerja Woobin di Yoo Corp).

"Eomma! Bagaimana bisa namja itu ada disini?" pekik Ji Ahn tidak suka. Sayangnya Mrs. Kim tidak memperdulikannya dan meninggalkan Ji Ahn begitu saja. Tentunya jI Ahn kesal setengah mati. Tapi, bukankah dia tadi ingin bertemu calon suaminya? Haaahhhh…

.

.

.

Jongsuk menatap nyalang pada Booyoung. Mr. Lee yang tadi duduk di taman rumah Kim sampai kaget saat melihat Jongsuk menatap cucunya itu denagn murka. Sementara itu Jongsuk terus membentak Booyoung agar Booyoung melihat kepadanya. Pasalnya sedari tadi Booyoung hanya menunduk dan mencebikkan bibirnya menahan tangis. Tapi, sepertinya Jongsuk tidak peduli.

"ARRA! Tidak mendengarkan appa mu ini eoh?! ARRA!" geram Jongsuk yang langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Booyoung dan mendirikan anaknya diatas kursi taman dan memukul pantat booyoung sekeras-kerasnya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENDENGARKAN OMONGAN ORANG TUA HAH?"

PLAK

"APA YANG DIAJARKAN OLEH APPAMU INI HAH?"

PLAK

"APA APPA MENGAJARIMU TIDAK SOPAN BEGITU HAH?"

PLAK

"JAWAB!"

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"Hiks… eomma hiks… eomma…" Booyoung langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai leher Jongsuk untuk memeluk Jongsuk. Tapi Jongsuk tidak peduli dan justru menepis kasar tangan anaknya itu.

"PANGGIL AKU APPA! AKU BUKAN EOMMA! AKU APPA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGER-"

PLAK

Sontak Booyoung menangis semakin keras. Walau pantatnya sakit, dengan tertatih dia mendekati eommanya dan terus berusaha memeluk eommanya yang ternyata juga tengah menangis. Jongsuk menjauh dari Booyoung, lalu pandangannya beralih pada appa-nya yang menamparnya keras barusan, hingga membuat air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

"WAE? Kenapa memangnya kalau dia tidak sopan? Kau pikir dia belajar darimana? Dia hanya melakukannya pada orang yang tidak disukainya dan dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakana dan dia lakukan. Bukankah dulu kau juga mengatakannya padaku saat aku akan memarahinya? Ada apa denganmu hah? Kenapa kau melampiaskan amarahmu pada anak yang selalu kau bela itu? Jika kau ingin memarahinya, kenapa kau tidak memarahi dirimu sendiri eoh?" rahang Mr. Lee mengeras melihat Jongsuk yang terus menepis tangan Booyoung. Mr. Lee tak tahan dan membawa Booyoung kesisinya agar Booyoung jauh dari Jongsuk.

"Harabeoji hiks… Booyoung mau dengan eomma hiks… eomma…" jerit Booyoung yang membuat hati siapapun perih mendengarnya. Sedangkan Jongsuk hanya menatap Mr. Lee dengan wajah datarnya.

"WAE? Memangnya kenapa jika dia memanggilmu EOMMA?! Kau takut hah? KAU TAKUT? Ahhh atau kau malu jika mereka tahu jika kau adalah namja yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan? Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada si brengsek itu dan menghancurkan tawa menjijikan mereka? HAH?!"

JDEEERRRR

Tanpa mereka sadari, Mrs. Kim mendengar percakapan mereka. Mrs. Kim kaget bukan main mendengar penuturan Mr. Lee. "Jongsukkiee me- melahirkan Bo- Booyoung?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dilihatnya lagi tiga orang ditaman itu.

"ARRA! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ujar Jongsuk yang berjalan cepat melewati Mr. Lee dan Booyoung yang terus memaggilnya.

"Kau munafik nak" ucapan Mr. Lee kali ini sukses membungkam Jongsuk dan menghentikan langkahnya. Mr. Lee menatap sedih pada Jongsuk yang terlihat begitu tertekan. "Kau bilang kau tidak ingin Booyoung terluka. Semua yang kau lakukan agar Booyoung bahagia. Booyoung dan Booyoung. Tapi lihatlah! Dia bahkan tidak pernah kau biarkan mengetahui dimana appa-nya. Kau terlalu egois dengan menganggap keputusanmu selalu benar. Kau se-"

"GEUMANHAE! Jebal appa geumanhae… hiks… geumanhae…" erang Jongsuk yang menangis sengsegukkan dan pertahanannya runtuh seketika saat Booyoung memeluk kakinya. Segera dipeluknya Booyoung. Tubuh kecil anaknya begitu rapuh. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Booyoung saat teman-teman Booyoung membully Booyoung yang tidak memiliki orang tua lengkap. Jongsuk sadar, jika keputusannya untuk membuat Booyoung bahagia, justru merusak semuanya dari dalam. Hati Booyoung, tak ada yang tahu betapa sakitnya hati anak itu. Jongsuk melatihnya menjadi kuat dan kebal terhadap semua omongan orang.

"Mianhae… Mianhae…hiks…" mohon Jongsuk sambil mengelus pantat Booyoung. Jongsuk meringis saat Booyoung tersentak ketika tangannya menyentuh pantat Booyoung. Demi Tuhan, dia menyesal sudah memukul Booyoung dengan kekuatannya.

"Aniyooo" Booyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Diusapnya air mata eommanya saat eommanya juga mengusap air matanya. "Booyoung janji tidak akan bicara dengan mereka lagi, jika itu tidak sopan. Mianhae a- appa hiks… mianhae…" tangis Booyoung semakin pecah saat dia harus memaksakan diri memanggil eommanya menjadi appa.

Jongsuk semakin menyesali perbuatannya. Inikah penyebab Booyoung tidak memiliki banyak teman? Apa karena Jongsuk selalu melarangnya untuk ini dan itu? Demi Tuhan dia menyesali semuanya. "Mianhae…hiks… mulai sekarang jangan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma ne? Arra?" Jongsuk mencoba tersenyum, hingga Mr. Lee terkikik geli melihat wajah imut anaknya.

"Hiks… eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" raung Booyoung dan kembali memeluk erat leher Jongsuk.

Mr. Lee hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lirih. Jongsuknya yang nakal dan selalu bermain geng-geng-an ternyata memiliki banyak aegyo hingga dia menatap langit dan seolah bicara pada seseorang. _**'Yeobo, kau benar, anak kita adalah Master of Aegyo'**_. (Fakta: Jongsuk adalah actor yang mendebutkan aegyo "buing~~~ buing~~~", hingga gerakkan aegyo itu diikuti banyak boyband dan girlband)

.

.

.

Ruang makan Kim tampak ramai dengan kehadiran suami Dara, Ji Ahn dan keluarga Lee. Semuanya tampak hikmat menyantap makan malam mereka. Mrs. Kim terpana saat melihat kulit seputih susu milik Jongsuk yang semakin bersinar dengan setelah kaos V-neck putih dan training putih. Bahkan kulitnya lebih putih dibandingkan baju yang dipakai Jongsuk. Katakana Mrs. Kim sudah gila, hingga dia mengerti mengapa Tuhan memberikan rahim pada namja susu itu. Rambut basah Jongsuk membuat Mrs. Kim tak bisa berpaling dan membuat Jongsuk salah tingkah dipandangi se-intens itu oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Ekhem" Jongsuk berdehem dan justru membuat yang lain menoleh padanya. Tentunya Dara dan Ji Ahn menatap amlas pada Jongsuk.

"Aigooo Jongsukkie, bagaimana caramu merawat kulit? Kenapa bisa seputih itu?" Mrs. Kim berdecak kagum.

Sontak Woobin menatap tak suka pada leher jenjang dan dada Jongsuk yang terekspos. Apalagi saat melihat suami noona-nya yang terus menatap kearah dada Jongsuk.

"Booyoungieee… sini makan sama appa" Woobin melambaikan tangannya pada Booyoung dengan senyum lebarnya untuk menggoda Booyoung. Permintaan yang sukses membuat Jongsuk dan Dara tersedak makanan mereka sendiri. Sementara Booyoung kini sudah berpindah dari kursi disamping Jongsuk menuju pangkuan Woobin.

"Hahaaa jinca. Appa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Dara sudah berpikiran negative. Dia mulai ber-wanti-wanti jika ternyata Jongsuk memberitahu Woobin perihal appa biologis Booyoung. Dia menatap menyelidik pada Jongsuk yang menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Wae? Bukankah kami sangat mirip?" tanya Woobin dengan memasang wajah aegyo nya dan diikuti oleh Booyoung, hingga Mrs. Kim tertawa lepas dan Jongsuk menjadi tak nyaman, namun Mr. Lee menatap Jongsuk dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jinca? Kalau begitu aku akan jadi eommanya… otte?" ujar Ji Ahn yang juga memasang wajah aegyonya.

"Kalian benar-benar ck ck ck" decak Dara malas.

"Ne ne, kalian memang sangat mirip. Wajah yeoja kecil yang cantik ini benar-benar perpaduan wajah Woobin dan…. eummmm siapa namamu?" sontak semua menoleh pada suami Dara dan Jongsuk yang ditanya suami Dara.

"A- aku?" tunjuk Jongsuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Jongsuk".

"Ya dirimu. Kurasa wajah anak ini benar-benar perpaduan wajah kalian berdua" tunjuknya pada Woobin dan Jongsuk. Sontak Jongsuk, Mr. Lee dan Dara menatap suami Dara gugup.

"Yeobooo… bercandamu tidak lucu. Lihat wajah Ji Ahn jadi kusut begitu hahaaaa" Dara tertawa tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Temanku juga namja yang bisa melahirkan. Awalnya kami juga kaget saat dia mengundurkan diri dan memberi alasan bahwa dia harus menjaga anak dalam kandungannya. Tapi, setelah dia melahirkan, kami mau tidak mau menerima hal itu. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau Jongsuk bisa hamil dan melahirkan. Itu sangat wajar bagiku" suami Dara langsung makan kembali dalam damai, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang membuat Jongsuk hanya bisa menunduk, bersikap seolah hal itu aneh dan tabu hingga tak harus diperdulikan.

Andai Jongsuk bisa melihat tatapan penuh harap yang ditujukan Woobin padanya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan keluarga Lee tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim, dan tentu saja ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi yang bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Jongsuk tidak bisa focus pada pekerjaannya hari ini. Dia bahkan beberapa kali melewati rumah yang memesan antaran padanya. Berkali-kali dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang pening. Jujur saja, yang terus mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini adalah ucapan Woobin beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"_**Kembalilah padaku"**_

"_**Kembalilah padaku"**_

"_**Kembalilah padaku"**_

Permintaan Woobin terus menggaggunya. Jongsuk hampir saja berpikir untuk menerima ajakkan Woobin dan sejenak lupa jika hal itu hanya akan membuat banyak pihak terluka. Lelah… Jongsuk berhenti di taman tepi jalan komplek yang dia lewati. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

"Bino… ottokhae? Hiks…"

.

.

.

Woobin melangkah cepat untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang sudah menunggunya setengah jam yang lalu. Namja itu membungkuk hormat pada Woobin yang langsung menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Woobin dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran.

"Dia…"

Woobin mendengarkan dengan hikmat apa yang dikatakan namja didepannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan mimic terkejut dan marah. Mendengar semua penuturan namja didepannya membuat Woobin tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

Booyoung baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat ceria, membuat Mrs. Kim yang berjalan dibelakangnya tersenyum senang karena Booyoung senang. Namun…

GRAB

…wajah ceria Booyoung berubah menjadi terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba mendapat pelukkan dari seseorang dibelakangnya. Pelukkan yang terlampau erat hingga Booyoung meringis. Dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan kepala Woobin melesak dibahunya. Booyoung mengernyit, lagi-lagi Woobin menangis.

"Appa waeyo?" tanya Booyoung sambil menepuk pipi Woobin.

Mrs. Kim hanya bisa mendesah tidak mengerti denagn apa yang terjadi pada anak bungsunya itu. "Waeyo Woobin ah?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang mengangkat kepala anaknya agar menatap padanya. Naas, wajah merah padam dan basah air matalah yang menghiasi wajah anaknya.

"Eomma mianhae hiks… mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…" lirih Woobin dan kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Booyoung.

"Haaahhhh… apapun yang terjadi, eomma harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan benar eoh… Kau tahu eomma akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu" ujar Mrs. Kim. "Jja! Booyoung pasti sudah lapar. Kau juga, Jja kita makan" ajaknya dan diangguki oleh Woobin dan Booyoung.

.

.

.

Mr. Lee berdecak malas melihat kedekatan Woobin dan Booyoung. Rasanya dia ingin membawa kabur cucunya itu dari pangkuan Woobin. Benar-benar menggelikan baginya. Tapi dia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa saat melihat wajah ceria Booyoung. Biarlah dia berada dipangkuan appanya walau sebentar. Makan siang merekapun selesai, dan Mr. lee kembali dengan aktivitasnya menonton TV.

Tak lama, Jongsuk datang dan menatap sendu kedekatan Booyoung dan Woobin serta Mrs. Kim. Dalam hatinya Jongsuk berpikir, semua orang bahagia denagn uang. Diperhatikannya Mrs. Kim yang terus memberi baju-baju mahal dan mainan yang selalu dipinta Booyoung padanya yang sayangnya tak pernah bisa dia belikan. Sering dia melihat wajah kecewa Booyoung saat dia meminta maaf atas ketidakmampuannya membelikan barang-barang mahal itu.

TES

Liquid bening itu menetes dan dengan cepat Jongsuk menghapusnya. Jongsuk menghampiri mereka, namun Mrs. Kim cepat-cepat menyuruhnya makan dulu. Bahkan Mrs. Kim tak membiarkan Jongsuk memeluk dan mencium Booyoung seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. "Eomma… aku i-"

"Eiiii makan saja dulu. Booyoung sedang asik bermain dengan kami. Kau harus makan dulu baru kemari. Arra?" tegur Mrs. Kim tegas.

"N- ne" mau tak mau Jongsuk menurut. Dia melihat Booyoung yang asik bermain boneka dengan Woobin, anaknya bahkan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Dengan gontai dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan menyantap apa yang bisa dia makan. Pikirannya kalut, tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu berpikiran negative. Dia berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Eoomma mana Booyoung?" tanya Jongsuk pada Mrs. Kim yang sedang menyuruh pembantunya untuk mengemaskan kaparan permainan Booyoung. Mrs. Kim menoleh dan wajah Mrs. Kim benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa Jongsuk mendapat firasat buruk.

"Oh kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Mrs. Kim dingin. Jongsuk hanya mengangguk. "Baguslah, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Jangan khawatirkan Booyoung, dia sedang tidur bersama Woobin" ucapnya.

"N- ne" lagi-lagi Jongsuk menghela napas panjang untuk menghilangkan pikiran negative nya.

Mrs. Kim membawa Jongsuk ke halaman samping rumah. Mrs. Kim menarik napas panjang dan mulai menatap Jongsuk yang hanya memandangnya denagn tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Tinggalkan Booyoung bersama kami"

"MWO?!" sontak Jongsuk memekik kaget mendengar penuturan Mrs. Kim. "Eomma, bisa kau bicara dengan jelas?" pintanya, berharap dia salah dengar.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengaranmu Jongsuk shi"

"Eomma…"

"Eum. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Dara"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Setelah makan malam itu, Mrs. Kim menyeret Dara kedapur dan menanyai anaknya itu tentang rasa penasarannya akibat penuturan Mr. Lee pada Jongsuk yang diam-diam didengarnya itu. Dia sudah menatap curiga pada Dara yang terus-terusan menatap sinis pada Jongsuk yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang setiap ditatap oleh Dara.

"Katakan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari eomma!" geram Mrs. Kim sambil meremas dada kirinya.

"Eomma aku tidak tahu apapun. Apa yang sedang eomma bicarakan?" ujar Dara berpura-pura.

"Booyoung anak uri Woobin?"

"MWO? Kekonyolan macam apa itu hahaaaa eomma jangan menagtakan hal yang aneh-ane-"

PLAK

"Eo- eomma?" kaget Dara setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari Mrs. Kim.

"KATAKAN SEMUANYA!"

"Eomma gwencana?" bisik Dara saat Mrs. Kim hampir tumbang.

"Ceritakan semuanya jebaaalllll"

"Ne eomma hiks… ne…"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jongsuk bernapas tersengal-sengal mendengar cerita Mrs. Kim. Dia kesulitan bernapas sekarang. Permintaan Mrs. Kim benar-benar menohok hatinya.

"Kau hanya perlu pergi diam-diam tanpa diketahui Booyoung. Aku sudah membelikan rumah untukmu. Aku juga akan menyiapkan cek untukmu. Kau bisa isi berapapun yang kau mau" tawar Mrs. Kim dengan segala keangkuhannhya.

"Apa ini wujud Kim eomma yang kubangga-banggakan? Semakin lama aku semakin sadar seperti apa wujud keluarga Kim"

"Kau menyesal?"

"Aniya… aku hanya perlu pergi dari sini bersama appa dan tentunya anakku. Jangan harap kalian bisa meminta apapun dariku. Aku benar-benar-"

PLAK

"Kau egois" ujar Mrs. Kim.

"Kau tidak lihat betapa bahagianya Booyoung sekarang. Disekolahnya, semua orang menatap iri dan memujanya. Dia seperti tuan putrid sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang membully-nya. Lalu kau ingin merampasnya?" ujar Mrs. Kim sinis. Jongsuk terdiam kaku mendnegar semuanya. Dalam hatinya terus membenarkan ucapan Mrs. Kim.

"Ekhem" deheman Woobin membuat Mrs. Kim bungkam. "Booyoung mencarimu" ujar Woobin dan langsung menarik Jongsuk pergi bersamanya.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum meremehkan kelemahan Jongsuk. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Booyoung, karena Booyoung terlalu berharga untuk hidup melarat bersama Jongsuk. Dia tidak akan rela cucunya menderita disaat appanya kaya raya. Sebenarnya Mrs. Kim juga tak tega memisahkan Jongsuk dari Booyoung, tapi mengingat Jongsuk adalah laki-laki, dia tak bisa mengambil keputusan lain. Karena dia bukan fujoshi.

.

.

.

Woobin melirik Jongsuk yang terus menangis disampingnya. Tangan Woobin terus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jongsuk, seolah takut Jongsuk menghilang. Woobin membawa Jongsuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, ada Booyoung yang sedang tertidur dikasur empuk Woobin. Woobin membiarkan Jongsuk berjalan mendekati Booyoung. Dia hanya perlu mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tak ada yang mengganggu moment mereka.

Jongsuk terduduk dilantai, mengusap dahi Booyoung yang tertutup poni. Dia tak akan pernah rela anaknya dibawa pergi darinya. Booyoung adalah satu-satunya alasan dia kuat dan bertahan. Entah bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Booyoung. Dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

GRAB

Jongsuk tersentak kaget saat Woobin memeluknya dari belakang. Woobin membalikkan tubuh Jongsuk agar menghadapnya. Dihapusnya air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari mata itu.

"Kau hanya perlu menulikan pendengaranmu dari cercaan mereka. Kau hanya perlu melihat aku dan Booyoung. Jangan dengarkan apapun lagi" bisik Woobin sambil menciumi tiap jengkal wajah Jongsuk.

"Woobin ah…" lirih Jongsuk serak. Sungguh hari ini dia sangat bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Aku marah saat melihat bekas jahitan diperutmu. Dulu aku selalu membiarkan tubuhku yang terluka daripada melihat tubuhmu terluka. Tapi, aku kecewa karena kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Bekas jahitan diperutmu, yang kukira bekas tusukkan benda tajam, ternyata…"

"Woo-"

"Sssstttt…" Woobin menutup mulut Jongsuk dengan kecupan kilatnya. Senyum diwajah Woobin seolah mengatakan, semua akan baik-baik saja. "luka itu tanda pengorbananmu untuk membawa uri Booyoung ke dunnia yang kejam ini. Aku menyesal terlambat mengetahuinya. Ake kecewa kau tidak mengatakannya. Kau tahu rasanya, bertahun-tahun dihinggapi perasaan benci pada orang yang paling kau cintai? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. karena itu Jongsuk ah… jebal… jadilah milikku lagi"

"Hiks… kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Jongsuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia benar-benar bingung. "Dara noona… sekarang eommamu hiks…"

"Seperti yang kubilang, kau hanya perlu menulikan telingamu. Jika semua orang mengetahui ini, bahkan jika aku hancur bersamamu, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau melewatinya bersamaku"

Jongsuk menatap mata Woobin dalam-dalam guna mencari kebohongan disana, tapi dia tak menemukan siratan macam itu dimata Woobin.

CHU~~~

Woobin mencium Jongsuk lembut. Membiarkan perasaan rindunya akan membawanya kemana. Saat ini, dia terlalu bahagia mengetahui semua kebohongan yang harus memberinya rasa sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Kebohongan yang diakibatkan keluarganya sendiri. Woobin bersumpah, dia tidak pernah berharap menjadi orang kaya dan bahagia tanpa Jongsuk disisinya, tidak pernah sekalipun.

"Eungghhh" Jongsuk melenguh saat lidah terampil Woobin menguasai mulutnya. Tangan Woobin tak tinggal diam, tangan kasar nan besarnya menyusuri kulit Jongsuk. Meraba kulit seputih susu milik Jongsuk. Membiarkan hasrat menuntunnya menelusuri tubuh itu.

"Haah haah haahh" Jongsuk tersenga-sengal meraup napsnya saat Woobin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Biarkan kita ulang semuanya dari awal. Biarkan aku menyampaikan betapa aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku merindukan tubuhmu dan semua hal yang pernah kumiliki darimu. Biarkan aku merasakan rasa sakitmu" dan setelah itu Woobin kembali menyerang bibir Jongsuk penuh nafsu.

Jongsuk menutup matanya, tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja yang dipakai Woobin guna melampiaskan kenikmatan yang didapatnya saat tangan Woobin bermain pada tubuhnya. Woobin benar, dia hanya perlu menulikan telinga dari semua ucapan mengerikan yang terlontar untuknya. Kali ini, dia akn mengikuti kata hatinya. Melewatinya bersama orang yang kita cintai? Jongsuk ingin tahu, apa rasanya.

TBC…

Ecieeee ada yang nunggu NC nih yeeeeeeee

Ahahahaaaaaaaaa

NC'nya taun depan ya…

Annyeooooonngggg ^^

…


End file.
